Torn
by Eowyn628
Summary: Arenda is sent to live in Hemlock Grove by her parents, that is when things in her life get more complicated. She meets the excruciatingly attractive Roman and his sex on a stick friend, Peter. She will be forced to choose between the two and which road she wants her life to go down. Will it ruin it or change it for the better? Rated M for language and potential smuttiness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Start

Hemlock Grove, what a hellhole, I thought to myself as I drove into the town. It was surrounded by lovely side roads that whined for miles but that was all the pleasures that this town had offered me at first sight. I wouldn't have been there but I needed to leave New York, things were getting a bit too complicated in my life. And my father told me if I ever need to go somewhere safe, I should go home to Hemlock Grove. Home? New York had always been my home. So I didn't understand what he meant. New York City: I loved the bustling streets, the constant movement and closeness of everything. If I wanted to shop in this god-forsaken town I would have to do it online or some other larger city in Pennsylvania. My parents had already rented and furnished a loft for me that was near the town square since they knew how much I wanted to be around people. I hated the feeling of isolation, which this town was pretty much offering me. I knew I wouldn't have problems making friends, which is one thing I had always been good at. It being the weekend though, I would start at Hemlock Grove High School on Monday, my father made sure that all of my records from my private school had been transferred here. I knew that my parents wanted what was best for me and my current situation but I didn't understand why they didn't come with me. My father left me with one number, he told me if I needed help I was to call Olivia. I had no clue who this Olivia was but he told me she would answer any questions I might have. Great nothing like leaving his daughter in the arms of strangers hundreds of miles away. I pulled up to the old building that must have been a warehouse at one time but then converted into lofts. There was a man standing outside smoking a cigarette, he took a long drawn out drag as if it was his last one. I grabbed one of my heavier bags out of the back seat of my Audi, it has been a gift from my parents for my 17th birthday, right before they decided to ship me here.

"You need some help?" The man asked, I could smell the stench of liquor on his breath that was intermixed with cigarettes and sweat. I heard his heart beat speed up when I turned to look at him. He devoured me with his eyes, I was sure he was thinking about what he would do with me in bed.

"No!" I was abrupt and somewhat rude as I pushed pasted him making sure that I locked my care before I left. There's that New Yorker in me. There was something about the way he smelt that made me sick to my stomach it was like death. Great way to start. There had to be something good about this town. I unlocked the door to my loft and opened the door not knowing what to expect but it was perfect. _Thank you mother!_ I smiled knowing she had, picked out this place for me because of the large windows and wonderful lighting. She even had her decorator come in and design it the way I would like it, modern with a shabby chic twist. It was pretty much an open floor plan other than the bedroom which was lofted upstairs overlooking the living room and kitchen. It took me two more trips to get all of my luggage in, thankfully the death man had left. After I lugged all of my bags upstairs I plopped down on the couch. I thought about everything that brought me to that very place at that very moment. It really was all my parents fault for not preparing me.

_On my sixteenth birthday, my mother brought me into the woods near our cabin. It was on the night of a full moon, she turned into a fucking wolf. That was the first time that I had ever felt the itch of the change and the pull of moon. I completed my painful transformation that day. My mother told me that I was a lucky one because I could refrain from changing when the moon was full because of my father. Seriously? What the fuck was he? I asked her. She told me he was upyr, he was part demon, part man. Nothing like turning a teenager's already rollercoaster of a life upside down. I learned as time went on that I could do things that other people my age or "race" _(if that is what you would call it)_ couldn't do. I could hear, see and smell better, I could also make people do what I wanted them to do. That is where I got into some trouble. And that is why I was sent to Hemlock Grove, Pennsylvania._

I parked my car in the parking lot of the high school. I pulled down the mirror and looked at myself, my bright green eyes gave away my distain for this town. But my golden blonde hair was still holding the curls and my make-up still looked perfect. It was one of the first times ever in school that I was allowed to wear what I wanted to. I wore my favorite grey Henley with a black tank to that peaked out under it with a light teal scarf, a dark pair of skinny jeans that hugged my curves and gray knee high riding boots that I had bought right before leaving New York. I opened my door and got out of my car, here we go I thought. I walked into the doors of the surprisingly nice high school surrounded by other students who looked at me with curiosity. My father told me I was to go to the office when I arrived first thing on Monday. I stopped off to the side of the hallway and looked around, where could the office be? There was a small red haired girl by her locker, "Excuse me. Where is the office?" I asked her it wasn't beyond me to ask for directions.

"Oh…you go straight down this all and turn right when you cannot go anymore, it is the second door on your left." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I waved as I walked down the hallway that was becoming more crowded with students.

The office was exactly where she said it would be. I entered just as some jerk was walking out and not paying attention and ran right into me making me drop my bag on the floor. "Hey watch it," I bit at him.

"Shit, I'm sorry." He picked my bag up off the floor and handed it to me. "Are you new?" He asked with curiosity.

"Have you seen me around here before?" I shot back.

"No." He responded with his big brown eyes looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat.

"Then there's your answer." I pushed past him and entered the office. The secretary was busy answering phones and held up a finger to me letting me know she was acknowledging me and would be with me in a second.

She finally hung up the phone and looked up at me, "Yes dear how may, I help you?"

"It's my first day here and I was told I needed to check in at the office and get my schedule." I replied.

"Ah yes, you must be Arenda Lawsen." Here we go again, there will be questions about my name and how strange it is blah, blah, blah. She handed me my schedule and smiled at me, "Would you like one of our student council members to show you around?"

I shook my head, "No, that is fine, I am sure that I will figure out how to get around on my own. If I can navigate the subway system in New York, I am sure I can navigate this school."

She smiled at me politely and nodded, "Good luck dear and have a good first day." Oh I'm sure it will be marvelous I thought sarcastically as I walked out of the office and straight into another person.

"Fuck don't people watch where they are going around here?" I had already been bumped into once going into the office what the hell they needed to put flasher on when people were coming and going.

"Sorry about that." I looked at the boy and he big blue eyes and his features were all very delicate. His lips, holy shit they begged to be kissed. "If you keep running into people maybe it is you who needs to watch were they are going." He said boldly and smirked at me. My heart sped up slightly at the sight of his smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I navigate just fine, thank you very much." I turned to walk away from him and head to my class. He turned and followed me, walking next to me. He smelt intoxicating, like no one I had ever smelt before. "Are you following me now?"

"I thought I would make sure that you didn't walk yourself into anyone else." He teased me. I gave him a sideway glance. "What classes do you have?" He took my scheduled out of my hand. "Ah fancy that we have your first class together."

"Great." I said with a slight amount of disdain. I was however intrigued by him and to some extent attracted to him. He was tall and lean, he knew how to dress which that alone was a huge turn on. As we walked down the hallway people stared. "What is up with this school and staring? Didn't their parents tell them it was rude?" I asked.

"They are staring at me." He jested.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows

"Yeah, it's because I'm excruciatingly hot." He smirked, that fucking smirk would be the death of me.

I laughed out loud, "Oh?" I looked over at him. "I hadn't noticed." I was very matter of fact.

"Come on, you know I'm scorchingly attractive." We stopped in what must have been our class room.

"You're not really my type. I like my men build like football players, and bench scrawny guys like you." I jested as we walked into the classroom. He took his seat as the teacher stopped me when we walked in.

He was a short stocky man who stood only about five and half feet tall. He was balding but tried to cover it up with his remaining hair which was salt and pepper gray. The bell rang and I was still standing in front of the class. "This ladies and gentlemen is your new classmate, Arenda. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Great first day grilling shall commence.

"First of all, my parents and grandparents are the only ones who call me Arenda, I go by Wren. I just moved here from New York City, where my parents still live." I heard one of the boys say something about how he would love to see what I looked like without my clothes on and someone else say something about parties at my house if my parents weren't around. I shook my head, "Before coming here I went to an all-girls private school, so it's going to be different." Another voice quietly said something about girl on girl action. I stared right at him when he said it and glared. He shut up after that.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" The teacher pushed…ah yes the intimate details…I wondered if I said turn into a wolf if they would be shocked.

"I like to go to the theatre, which you do not have any here so that is going to be crossed off my list of things to do. I dance, I used to cheerlead at my old school and I shop which also is now out of my list of things to do. So pretty much my spare time will be nothing." I shrugged and looked at him smugly.

"Okay. You can take a seat next to Mr. Godfrey." He pointed at the empty desk next to boy who walked with me to class.

I sat down in my desk and he leaned over and said to me, "I hope you're well versed in Shakespeare because that is what we will be doing for the next hour." And I thought I heard him whisper, "I know something you could do in your spare time." I looked over at him but he was looking at his book. The hour of class was excruciating, we were reading, Hamlet. I had already read it at my other school, seen the play and both of the movies, I did have to have to admit that I saw the Ethan Hawke version because I thought he was hot. Thankfully the bell rang before Mr. Jones assigned new readers, I had a feeling he was going to make me Ophelia. I collected my bag and started out the door onto my next class which I was not looking forward to.

"So what class do you have next?" the boy whose name turned out to be Roman asked me.

I looked at my schedule, "Chemistry. Finally a chance to make thing other than my head explode." I saw him smirk.

"Too bad you don't have phys ed. or we would have been in the same group for tennis."

"I enjoy hitting balls around. I am quite good at it, I have a firm hand." I glanced over at him, he was still walking with me. "Are you seriously going to follow me around all day?"

"Only for your safety."

"What are you protecting me from? The big bad wolf?"

"Something like that." He smiled.

I looked down at my schedule, I stopped. "Well this is me. Thank you for escorting me to class, Roman." Several girls walked by and whispered to each other, I was too focused on Roman to notice what they said.

"Never say chivalry is dead Wren." I laughed at him and walked into class.

I did the same thing in Chemistry as I did in English Lit, introduction but then I was placed in a group. I was placed with the two girls who were whispering when they walked into class. Their names were Stacy and Danica

"Oh my god!" Stacy exclaimed, her features were too large for her face. Her nose looked like it belonged on a man, her teeth were crooked and in dire need for braces. She also had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. I raised my perfectly sculpted eyebrows at her. "Did Roman actually walk you to class? I mean we were behind you most of the way but really?"

Was she seriously asking me something she knew the answer to? "Yeah, he did." I humored her hoping to get some information on him, other than his name and his alluring smell.

"He is the hottest guy in school!" Danica exclaimed, her brown eyes glinting with jealousy.

"He told me." I said blankly.

"You're so lucky…he's also the most popular, even though he chooses to hang out with the biggest loser in school." Stacy was green with envy.

"So he takes in charity cases?" I replied.

"Only that gypsy. You and Roman would be cute together, like Emma Stone and Andrew Garfield cute." Danica smiled at me.

"Awesome. But I am not interested in dating him. I didn't realize there were gypsy's in this area." I remarked, my mother was from a long line of gypsy's but she hid it from others because of the repercussions that would face her.

"Well there is only one family, Peter and his mom. He's trashy. I heard he's a werewolf." I turned to Stacy and stared.

"What did you say?" We never our let our secrets out. That was what my mother told me, we only told who we needed too. I looked into her hazel eyes and could see she really believed it.

"One of my friends told me he is a werewolf."

"Oh my god, Stacy, you are so stupid, you know there is no such thing as werewolves." Danica scoffed at our lab partner.

I rolled my eyes at Stacy who was going on about it, I finally had enough, "would you just shut up about it!" I said in a low angry tone. She looked shocked. "How would you feel if people went around telling nasty rumors about you? How would you like it someone said you screwed the whole football team, cheerleaders included?"

She glared at me, "Nobody would believe it."

"They why do you believe such a ridiculous lie?" I replied, small towns, small minds. "There is no such thing as werewolves, just like there is no such thing as the boogie man. Unless you still sleep with a night light on." I was getting mean, nothing like trying to make enemies on my first day.

Stacy was quiet for a second and then piped in, "You're right."

"Maybe you should apologize to Peter for spreading rumors about him." She looked at me with disbelief. "If you do that, I am sure that I could get Roman to say hi to you in front of your friends."

"Oh my god really?" I knew her kryptonite, Roman Godfrey. I smiled as she nodded to me, "Okay if you can get him to say hi to me by name."

"Oh totally." If he refused I could always make him I thought to myself with a smile.

The rest of chemistry passed without any more mention of me and Roman or Peter. We actually made some very cool smoke concoction. I also made it through phys. ed with flying colors. It was one class that I liked. My teacher, Ms. Winchester was very pleasant and my classmates were great. I made acquaintances with a few more people, one of who was Jennie, a tall ginger who had as much distaste for this town as I did and she loved to shop as well. We were already planning an excursion for the following weekend. By the time lunch came around I was feeling quite comfortable with my surroundings. I had brought my owner lunch from home because seriously cafeteria food made my stomach turn. I made my way to a spot that was empty near one of the trees. The shade was inviting. As I pulled out my lunch someone plopped down next to me.

"Hey." I looked over it was Roman.

"Hello, annoying one." I turned back to my salad. What I really wanted was some steak, medium rare, okay more rare than medium. It was close to a full moon and my skin had the same itch that it always did when the moon called. My eating habits tended to change then, but then again the rareness of my steak could have also had something to do with my upyr side.

"How were your classes?"

"Educating, did you know that you're the hottest guy in school?" I smiled at him as another boy walked over to us. He was tall, with longer dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like he rolled out of bed and put on the closest thing on the floor he could find and threw on a leather jacket for good measure. But he smelt like sex on a stick to me, I closed my eyes momentarily to control my beast within. He must have been Peter, I had never reacted this way to anyone before.

"See I told you, I am the hottest guy in school, tell her Peter." He stood there for a second staring at me as if he knew something was different about me too.

Peter laughed as he sat down, "Sure, I have heard several girls say that about you. But then again there are also pretty nasty rumors that go around this school now and again."

"I'm Wren by the way." I smiled at him.

"Peter." He held out his hand to me, I took it into mine and shook it. It felt like electricity as flowing from his fingers. He looked at me strangely as he let go. "It's nice to meet you."

I looked over at Roman who was digging through my lunch, "Seriously Roman! I'd share with you if you'd ask." He pulled out a cookie and starts to eat it. "You might be the "hottest" guy in school but you certainly have the poorest manners. But I will let it slide this time because I need a favor."

"A favor? And what do I get in return?" He smiled sly at me.

"My undying love and affection." I said sarcastically. "Seriously, it's super easy and it will at least start to clear up one rumor that seems to be going around this school."

"And what rumor might that be?" Peter asked knowing what the answer would be.

I looked directly at him, "That you're a werewolf." Roman spit out the food he had in his mouth and tensed up as if he was waiting for me to ask if it was true or not. From Roman's reaction I knew he knew about Peter.

"What do I need to do?" Roman was serious.

"All you need to do is say hi to one of my chemistry partners who has the largest crush on you in front of her friends by name." I replied. It was a simple task.

"And what is she going to do?" He asked.

"Stacy is going to apologize to Peter in public, because we all know there is no such thing as werewolves. I am pretty sure that she thought I was going to go all east coast on her, when she started gossiping." They were both relieved I didn't dig further, honestly I wasn't interested. I knew that Peter was a werewolf I could smell it coming out of his pores. Especially now that the most was almost full.

"Thank you, Wren." Peter said, "Pretty sure that is one of the nicest things anyone has done for me here."

"Think nothing of it. Rumors are horrible things and most of the time it is because people are ignorant idiots." I smiled at him.

"I thought us becoming friends was the nicest thing that happened to you here." Roman intervened.

"Oh, of course. That is the best thing that happened to me since I moved here." We laughed as we started to go back to classes. The rest of the day went by quickly but I couldn't help but find myself thinking about Peter and Roman. If you put them together they make the perfect man. Mysterious, handsome, knows how to dress and sex on a stick. I had made plans to meet Jennie on Friday for dinner at one of the local diners. But as for the rest of my plans during the week in the evening it would held up in my loft fighting my urges. It was going to be a long week. Welcome to Hemlock Grove.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Itch

I was sitting on the couch watching the news when there was a knock at my door. Who the hell is coming to my place? I thought to myself. I looked into the peep hole and it was Peter. What the fuck, how did he even know where I lived? It was a day away from the full moon and I knew I was going nuts and I was only part were, he must have been going crazy inside. I opened the door.

"Hey," I looked at him, he smiled at me.

"Hi, I wanted to talk to you about something." How did he know where I lived?

"Come in." I opened the door wider and stood behind it when he walked in, looking down at myself I was wearing my pajamas which was a flimsy light pink satin camisole and matching shorts. Peter was pacing slightly behind me like a caged animal as I closed the door. "Stop pacing." I told him as I walked into the kitchen and pulled down a bottle of rum that I had brought with me. I knew I needed a shot, so he would need one too. "Want a pull?" I asked.

"Sure." He walked up to the island that was a multi-purpose bar. I handed him the shot and he took it down quickly. He stared at me for a few minutes and finally said, "What are you?"

I looked at him, "What do you mean what am I? I am a girl."

"No, you aren't. You're more than just a girl." I could feel the rolls of energy coming off of him, I seriously felt like I was a bitch in heat. I wanted to jump over the island and fuck his brains out. I was going to take another shot but instead I just took a drink out of the bottle. "What are you?" He repeated himself.

"You already know what I am Peter. Well partially." I looked down at the floor for a second before looking back up at him.

"So you are a werewolf but what else are you?" He questioned me.

I nodded, "I am also upyr."

"How can that be?"

"My parents fell in love, got married, had sex and then I was born 9 months later." I looked at him. Isn't that how it was supposed to happen?

I could see him smelling the air, his nostrils flared slightly. "You smell so good. Like the earth." He walked around the counter coming closer to me. I could hear a guttural growl coming from within him. It was like a calling to me. My breathing picked up and I froze and watched him. He smelt so good, was something I couldn't explain, he smelt like the earth just after it rains, like the ocean, he smelt like home. Peter stepped closer to me closing in the small gap that was left and ran his hand over the flimsy satin material that was covering my body. He was so close to me I could barely contain myself. My skin was on fire where he had touched me. I looked at him and his blue eyes were full of lust and need. I grabbed ahold of his jacket and pulled him closer to me so we were face to face. He grabbed the back of my head roughly and kissed me. His tongue took possession of my mouth and mingled with mine. He tasted so good. I shoved him against the fridge roughly and started to rip off his clothes, I pulled off his shirt and peered at his body he was slightly muscled and a g was tattooed on the left side of his rib cage. I touched it. He grew impatient and turned to pushed me up against the wall; he literally ripped my cami off my body. I stood here exposed to him…nipped at my collar bone as his hands explored my chest, followed by his mouth, he latched on to one of my nipples and sucked and nibbled on it until I nearly came. I grabbed ahold of his jeans, undid the button, unzipped the zipper and they fell to the floor at his feet. I rubbed my hand over this cock that was bulging against the fabric of his boxers. I ripped the stupid plaid boxers off of him while he moved on to my other breast and his hand moved down between my legs. His touch burned deliciously. I ran my hand the length of his hard penis, I started to stroke it gently and then harder. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and pulled down my shorts and panties. He shoved me harder against the wall and then picked me up. I could feel his penis teasing the folds of my pussy. I was going nuts.

"Fuck me," I growled. He obeyed as I wrapped my legs around him and he shoved his hard cock into me. He filled me up, matched his rhythm using the wall as leverage to push him further into me. I felt an orgasm building up within me. He kept fucking faster and harder; it hurt but it was so good. I finally screamed out, "Peter!" As I shattered into a thousand little pieces. Shortly after he came too spilling his seed inside of me.

"What did you say?" He said but his voice wasn't the same. "Why did you say Peter's name?" When I pulled away it was Roman…I was so confused.

"What is going on?" I looked at Roman who was now a wolf growling at me. He threatened to pounce just as I woke up.

"What the fuck!" I sat up, I had fallen asleep on the couch. I had, had sex dreams before but none were ever that vivid. I got up and looked at the clock it was 4 in the morning. I decided to take a cold shower and stay up for the day. I did not need to have another dream like that. I knew it was because it would be a full moon that night.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

School was bound to be excruciating, it was hard enough to fight off the coming effects of the full moon but it was ever worse now that I had Peter around. I was walking through the hall, trying to center myself. When someone grabbed my arm, I whipped around it was Roman.

"Shit, I have been saying your name all the way down the hall, where you even listening or are you choosing to ignore me?" He questioned me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well last night." I turned back to walking and he took it in stride with me.

"You look like it too." He tried to tease but it didn't work. I was too anxious and high strung to be deal with the jesting. I turned and gave him a dirty look, "Whoa, chill. I was only joking. You look nice." He tugged lightly on my pony tail and gave me a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just on edge today especially after not sleeping well." I took a deep breath and stopped at our classroom. "Thank you by the way."

Roman looked at me just before we walked in, "For what?"

"For making me feel better, Roman. I really appreciate it." I touched his hand as he walked into the room.

He took my hand into his and smiled at me, "You're welcome." And he kissed my fingertips. I tingle ran from the tips of my fingers where he kissed to my chest. I tried to pull my hand back but he wouldn't let me. He just smiled at me as we walked through the doors.

"Alright today class will be finishing Hamlet, our readers today will be Arenda for Ophelia, Roman for Hamlet…" He trailed off into the rest of the characters. Roman looked over at me and smiled slyly.

"Ophelia dies you know." I looked back at him. "She kills herself because of Hamlet. It's a horrible tragedy." I felt for Ophelia but she really did take the coward's way out, she never thought of how her death would affect the world around her.

"Oh I know." He smiled and turned back to read his part. Class when by without a hitch we read our parts, Ophelia died and life went on. Roman walked me to chemistry, Stacy and Danica passed us with giggles. "I'll fulfill my part as long as she fulfills hers. I'll see you at lunch." He squeezed my hand as I walked into the classroom. I had forgotten about lunch. I knew that Peter would be there. After the dream I had about him last night I didn't know how I would react when I saw him again. I didn't pay much attention during class I was too preoccupied with the lunch hour that was quickly coming up upon us. I turned to Stacy towards the end of class and said, "You're going to apologize to Peter today." She look at me in shock.

"Why today?" She asked me with a scared look in her eyes.

"Because I said it would be a good day to do it. If you want Roman to pay any attention to you or acknowledge you then you will do it today at lunch. We'll be near the big oak tree, if you don't show up I wouldn't be surprised if rumors started flying about you." She just nodded and went back to work.

The rest of class went quickly and as did gym. I went through the drills and enjoyed working off some of my pent up energy. I was in a group with Jennie for tennis. I thought of my conversation the previous day with Roman as a ball flew pasted my face.

"Wren, pay attention." Jennie smirked, "That's one for me!" I smiled at her as she reserved the ball. This time I returned it to her nearly missing her.

"That's my point." I looked up and saw Roman on the hill near the tennis court. "Jesus, I think I am being stocked." I joked with Jennie.

"What do you mean?" I pointed my tennis racket up at Roman on the hill, he nodded at me. I shook my head. "Roman Godfrey…really?! Why didn't you tell me sooner that you two were an item?" I didn't think that knowing someone for two days made us an item.

"We are not an item. Or at least I don't think we are, lord knows what the hell goes on inside of his fucked up head." I turned back to the game and served the ball we hit it back and forth a few times before the teacher called us in for the day. I showered and made sure it was a cold one, if had to face Peter I wanted to be sure I was focused. Jennie and I walked out of the gym and were taking about our trip to go shopping. I was really looking forward to going out somewhere with someone fun. I missed my friends in New York. I really missed my best friend, Kayde, we has spoken once since I had moved to Hemlock Grove. She had been my best friend for years and she did not even know about my abilities or curse if you thought it that way. That was one secret I kept to myself.

"Lover boy is waiting for you, Wren." She shoved me slightly as I looked up Roman was standing there and waiting.

"Oh be still my heart." I said to Roman. "Chivalry isn't dead!" I smiled.

"I'll see you later Wren." Jennie raised her eye brows at me and winked as she walked away.

"So I thought I would walk you to lunch." Roman smirked.

"And watch me hit some balls around?"

"Yeah, you mentioned something about that which made me want to see how well you wacked the balls around." He winked at me as we made our way to the big oak tree that we sat at the day prior. Peter was already there waiting for us. I could feel my heart rate increase and my stomach had butterflies. I could smell him from where I was, it was a mixture of muskiness and earth. He radiated the wolf inside of him. I was hoping that after the full moon tonight everything would tone down again. Then I would be able to cool down for a month because feeling like a dog in heat for the past two days has been worse than the call of the moon itself.

Peter smiled at us as we go got there. "Hey." He was eating a box of Cracker Jacks.

"Nutritious lunch you have there." I pointed out as I sat down with my back to the tree and pulled my lunch bag out of my messenger bag.

"And what did you bring us today?" Roman sat down across from me snatching my bag.

"Shit, were you born in a barn? If I ever meet your mother I am going to ask her why she didn't teach you manners."

"Oh I am sure Olivia would love to hear that, her star child not exemplifying the things she has taught him." Peter joked, I looked over at Peter as I heard my father's voice in my head, _If you ever have any problems, go to Olivia she will answer your questions._ I shook my head not wanting to bring it up right now.

"Shit, she would probably smack me." He continued to rummage through my lunch bag which I had packed enough for all three of us to eat but he didn't let me bother telling him, "You must be extra hungry today." He pulled out three sandwiches.

"Actually I packed enough for both of you to eat as well. I am not a heathen and I am certainly not that hungry." Truth of the matter was I found it hard to eat the day of the full moon.

As we were busy talking about lunches and I noticed that Stacy had walked up to us. She cleared her throat as she stood there awkwardly in front of Peter and me. She glanced sideways at Roman with a wanting look in her eyes.

"Hi, Wren." She smiled nervously.

"Hey, Stacy. You know Roman and Peter." I smiled back with a nod.

"Yeah." She played with the hem of her shirt, she was pissing me off because it was stupid to be so nervous about it. "Um..."she turned to Peter. "I wanted to say I was sorry for spreading rumors around school about you being a werewolf." She said it quietly.

I glared at her slightly, "I think you need to speak up, I could barely here you." She looked at me in disbelieve. "Seriously! Speak up!" I stared at her.

"I'm sorry about spreading rumors about you Peter. I won't do it anymore." She practically yelled. The other people near us turned to look at what was going on.

"Yeah, thanks." Peter didn't quite know what to say, "Apology accepted." He then turned back to his sandwich as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Thank you. Alright, well Wren I will see you in Chemistry tomorrow." She stole another sideway glance at Roman who had been nonchalantly eating his sandwich.

"Wow, that quite the apology you got there Peter." Roman joked. I threw part of my sandwich at him. "Well I better go take care of my half of the bargain then and get it down with." He got up lazily and strolled away.

"Remember her name is Stacy." I yelled after him and he waved me off. I shifted slightly and accidently put my hand on Peter's he grabbed it. All I could feel were pulses rolling off of him, he brought my wrist to his nose and sniffed. I sat very still trying to concentrate on anything but what he was doing.

"You smell really good." He placed my hand on my lap. I was instantly taken back to my dream, that hot fucking dream. He stared at me.

"What?" I looked back at him.

"You're blushing. Hasn't anyone given you a complement before?" I turned away from him, of course they had given me complements but I had never had extremely crazy sex dreams about them before.

"Of course they have…" I was going to say something else but I lost my thoughts because he was so near and staring at me. "Roman attempts…maybe it's been a while since anyone has told me I smell good…come to think of it though I am wearing any perfume." I sniffed my wrist and couldn't smell anything. "What do I smell like?"

"Like sunshine." He said nonchalantly.

"Sunshine?"

"Yeah, you know how clothes smell after taking them in after they have been sitting in the sun all day?" He asked me.

I had to laugh at him. Peter looked at me strangely, "If I had left my clothes outside in New York, they would have smelt of smog and dirty city."

Peter nodded and his hair flopped in his face, he moved it back into place, "Okay so you don't smell like that. Which is a good thing."

I laughed, "Well that is a good thing. So I have a stupid question for you." He looked at me, "Do you happen to have any tattoos?" Curious after my dream of him. He gave me a strange look and then pulled up the left side of his shirt displaying a tattoo of a "g" on his ribcage. I wasn't even thinking as I reached out and touched it. I felt Peter tense under my touch. I pulled my hand back quickly, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I just didn't expect you to touch it." He pulled his shirt back down and turned towards me. "I think you should meet my cousin, Destiny." I stood up and held his hand out to me. I looked at him with a confused look on my face, "No time like the present." He said as Roman just got back to us.

"That friend of yours…"He saw Peter holding his hand out to me, "What's going on?"

"Road trip, were going to see Destiny." Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Shit, alright, I'm up for skipping out on the rest of this fucking day. Stacy is crazy as fuck." Roman said to me as grabbed my stuff from the ground.

"I never said she wasn't. So when's your first date?" I teased as Roman, Peter and I walked towards the parking lot. Peter laughed, especially when we walked by Stacy and her friends sitting on the hill that leads to the parking lot. She tried to wave seductively at Roman. Peter shoved him slightly towards the group of girls. Roman tensed up and walked on the other side of me.

"You owe me big time." Roman whispered in my ear, "Remember when you said you were going to give me your undying love and affection?" He teased me right back.

"It's called sarcasm, Roman." I said to him as we stopped at a little two seater car. "Um we will not all fit into this thing." I stated the obvious, "Let me drive." I pointed over to my car that was parked four cars down.

"Okay. It will defiantly be more comfortable but less cozy." Roman said.

Destiny lived in a town that was about 10 minutes from Hemlock Grove. The drive was lovely, we drove on winding roads that were full of trees. I loved nature just about as much as I loved large cities. I think it was my inner animal. We arrived at Destiny's apartment and we all walked up to her door and Peter rang her door bell. Outside of her door she had a large neon sign that was a hand with an eye in it.

"Your cousin is a psychic?" I asked

"Yep." Peter smiled proudly as Destiny opened the door letting us in.

She was wearing a silk robe, her hair was straight and a brown-auburn color. She turned and looked at me with her blue eyes, there was a flash of something behind her eyes. Destiny grabbed my hand as we walked into her apartment.

She looked at my hand and then at me and said, "What are you?" She stared directly into my eyes. I shook my head like I didn't know what she was talking about. How could she know by just looking at my hand? How could she know?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Forced Reality

"What are you?" She asked me again. I glared over at Peter, he looked back at me with intrigue in his eyes. He truly wanted to know what I was but I couldn't understand why he was forcing my hand. I could feel my anger flowing up in waves.

"He knows what I am," I shot back, staring at Peter with fury, "Why would you force my hand like this Peter?"

Roman looked confused and said, "What is she talking about?" Peter ignored him and continued staring back at me. It was like his inner wolf was calling to me. It wanted me to get angry, he was feeding off my fury.

I looked back at Destiny, "He knows what I am, like I have known what he was since I met him especially with the moon where it is right now." She had a calming spirit about her as she walked into the kitchen and poured four glasses of a red wine and hand them out to us. I sat down on a chair that was next to the couch where Roman had sat down in confusion. I couldn't grasp that he didn't know what was going on. I took a long drink of my wine and finally said, "I'm half werewolf and half upyr."

"How?" Peter stared at me, he said exactly the same thing that he said in my dream, my stomach rolled slightly.

"What do you mean how? Do you need to retake sex ed., Peter?" His blue eyes were burning a hole in me. I looked away from him and looked at Roman who had his face buried in his hands.

Destiny piped in, "How many miscarriages did your mother have before having you?" How could she know such things? I get that she was a psychic or had some sort of powers in the dark arts but how could she have known my mom had miscarriages before I was born.

"Seven," I answered tentatively.

She looked at me with disbelieve and ran into the other room which was through a beaded door cover and rushed back in with an old looking book. "I know it is in here somewhere." She started paging through the book. "Ah here it is. An upyr and werewolf will mate and lose seven before the eighth. They may unite or destroy." She closed the book and I just sat there and drained my red wine. I wanted something stronger.

"Well fuck." Roman said out of the blue as he got up and grabbed the bottle of the red wine off the counter and walked back over to the couch, he offered the bottle to me after he refilled his owner glass. "So you're some prophecy or something? Shit."

I filled my glass full of wine again. I couldn't take this, I needed to remain focused so I wouldn't shift with the full moon. I looked over at Peter, "Why?" I could feel the start of tears in my eyes.

"I wanted to know." He said calmly.

I stood up, "Why didn't you just ask me?" I was on the edge of yelling. "You could have just asked me." I needed to leave, the moon was coming soon and I needed to center myself. I needed to get away. "I am leaving. You can ride back with me if you want or you can stay here." I said.

I could feel Destiny's eyes on me. "You are feeling the change aren't you?"

The truth was, I was but I didn't want to. "I am. It's like an itch I can't scratch. I haven't changed for almost 6 months."

Peter and Destiny both stared at me in disbelief. "How?" Destiny asked. I looked over at Roman who had discarded his wine glass and was drinking directly from the bottle. I could see that he could not handle the truth about me. It made it all that clearer that he did care for me…funny how attached he was after two days.

I looked back at Destiny, "The upyr part of me can control the werewolf part of me. However it is harder now that I am here. It's harder because I am around another werewolf." I said calmly, even though I was screaming inside. I needed to get away from Peter. I was so angry with him.

"Change with me." Peter said straight out.

Roman stopped drinking from the bottle and become coherent about what was going on around him or at least he decided he wanted to be present in our conversation. I am sure he wanted to know what my answer would be. I hadn't changed in the last six months because I hated how painful it was when I changed. The feeling of my flesh tearing, my bones snapping and changing. I had a hard time accepting it.

"No Peter." I said quietly. "We should get back before it gets too late." I turned my back to him. I could feel him calling to me. It was like a constant wave of electricity bouncing off of him.

"Why not?" It was not the voice I expected to hear, it was Roman's. He was staring at me with question in his eyes.

"What?" I stared back at him.

He remained unwavering. "Why not? I mean it's in your nature. Why not change?"

He seemed to have conviction about it. "I don't want to change, Roman." I glared slightly. Because knowing deep down I did want to change. I wanted to feel the wind in my hair as I ran freely. The feeling of being free with no care in the world. I loved the wet earth under my feet and in my nails. The truth of the matter was I wanted to change but was scared to. I didn't know if I could trust myself with Peter, when we changed.

"Wren?" Roman watched intensely.

"What?" I looked over at him, I had been lost in my thoughts.

Roman's eyes were soft and encouraging. "You should do it. I can tell you are struggling and I think it would help." It was like these observations came from nowhere. Or had he always been observing me and I had been the one who hadn't noticed. I searched his face for some sort of distain or annoyance but there wasn't any sign of it, there was only acceptance. I couldn't believe it, he wanted me to shift and couldn't understand why. Was it because he knew that I would have to make a decision between the two of them and he wanted to be the one who always supported me.

"Well if we are going to do this we need to go now." I said in defeat and relief. I didn't look at Peter but I could feel the smile on his face. I was so angry at him right now that I was almost happy I was going to turn. I would put him in his place. "Thank you for the wine, Destiny." I turned to her as I started to walk out the door.

"You're welcome, and come back anytime." She said as she smiled. She really did have a spirit about her that made me like her. Something that made me want to be her friend. I walked out of her apartment not carrying whether Peter or Roman were following me. They wanted me to turn so I would for some reason. As I got out to my car my phone started to ring. I glanced at the caller id it was my mom. I knew she would be asking me the same thing she asked me every full moon.

"Hello Mom." I answered the phone.

"Hello darling. How are things in Hemlock Grove?" I missed her musical sounding voice. I loved my mother dearly. She was the one person who had always been there for me not matter how hard things got. I only wished that I would be half as beautiful as her inside and out. She had long golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes that held mysteries. She was tall and lean like a model which I had inherited from her. The only parts of me that were my father were his eyes and nose, otherwise I looked a lot like my mother.

"Things are going." I pretty much spit out.

"Arenda what is wrong? " She was always so good at sensing when things were wrong.

"Nothing, it's just the full moon." I lied.

"Are you going to shift, honey?" She asked like she did every full moon. She wanted me to embrace my wolf side. It was something she held dearly to her but I ran from.

I signed deeply. Roman and Peter were standing by the car waiting for me. I looked at them, "Yes mom I am." I told her.

"Is there a safe place for you to change? Be sure that you are not followed, be sure that you keep out of sight." She started to go on and on…

I interrupted her, "Mom listen. I need to go because I have to drop some friends off before tonight. I love you and I will call you tomorrow."

"Oh you made friends, darling I am so happy to hear that. However I never had any doubt about you making friends. Be safe tonight Arenda."

"You too, Mom." I said as I hung up my phone. I wondered what she would have thought if she knew that I was going off into the wood with another werewolf who I had only known for two days. She is the only other werewolf, I knew and shifted in front of. "Sorry." I said to Roman and even Peter as I got into the car. "I had to take that, monthly ritual." I turned on my car and took off.

,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

I could feel the change coming quickly as we arrived at Peter's house. It was only a half an hour from moon rise or sunset however you wanted to think of it. To me it was moon rise.

"Oh my god, where have you been?" A woman came bursting out of the trailer that Peter called home. She had shoulder length golden brown hair and green eyes. "Do you realize how soon the moon will be full?!" She then realized that I was standing next to Roman. "Oh hello." She looked over at Peter with a confused look as if to say _you idiot she might not know about this and stop showing people what you can do._

"She's fine ma." He walked past her and towards the house. Peter's mom followed him in the trailer. I could hear her speaking sternly to him.

"Roman?" I grabbed his hand as he started to walk towards the house. He turned and looked at me. "Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I mean I may get to see you naked." He joked. Always joking. "You're burning up." I put my hand to his cheek.

"Yeah I know. I tend to run a fever when the full moon is out." I closed my eyes trying to focus, all I could hear was the wolf's voice. When I opened my eyes Roman's face was right in front of mine. "What are you doing Roman?" He didn't say anything he just kissed me. I started to pull away but he held me close to him. I gave into his kiss, the wolf even gave in. His tongue mingled with mine. He finally pulled away leaving me breathless. "Remember that when you are going all wolfy with Peter."

"Remember what?" Peter asked as he walked out of the house with his mom.

"Nothing." Roman coolly as he turned to them.

"Wren, this is my mom, Lynda." He nodded towards him mother.

"Hello." I smiled at her.

"Hello, Wren. I am glad to know that Peter has another person like him to share his secret with." She shook my hand. As I let go I could feel the change coming, I must have looked up at her with panic in my eyes. "Come on sweetheart, back here." She pulled me back to a more secluded area for privacy.

As soon as we reached the area, my insides wretched. I screamed as I changed. I was vaguely aware of what was going on around me but the pain was what was in my mind. The sound of breaking of my bones as they realigned as the wolf. The ripping and splitting of my skin as lovely gray fur took its place. When the change finally ended, I was aware of my surroundings as well and the wolf inside of me. I clean up after myself, leaving no trace of my human remains. I walked out of the darkness from where Lynda hid me. I saw Peter in wolf form and I snarled at him. I was still extremely angry at him. I looked up at Roman who was staring at me intensely and smiled at me. Peter growled back and nipped at my neck as he ran off into the woods. I was going to show him as I ran after him. _Asshole_ I thought to myself as I took off and let the wolf take over me that is when I lose myself in the wolf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in the woods naked with an arm draped over me. I turned over and looked at it was Peter who was also completely nude.

"Shit." I stretched out, I was not accustom to sleeping on the ground. "Wake up Peter." I shoved him as I sat up.

"Hmm." He mumbled as he turned over to make himself more comfortable.

"Hey Jerk. Wake up we have a long naked walk home." I glanced down at my body, it had been a while since I had been naked with a guy. This time it was not something I was completely comfortable with, however I had absolutely no issues with my nakedness.

"What?" Peter shot up. "Where are we?" He looked around as he took in the woods where we sat.

I pulled my knees up to my chest as I sat there shielding some of my nudeness. "We are about three miles from your trailer." I looked over at him he had a huge bite mark on his shoulder. "Sorry about that." I touched his shoulder.

He put his hand on mine. "It's okay. I'm sorry about pushing you to tell your secret. It was nice to have you with me last night." It was nice to shift, I couldn't lie about that. The momentary pain that I went through to change was nothing compared to freedom that I felt when I was a wolf. Last night was different from when I shifted to a wolf with my mom. Peter called to me as a wolf; even if I was angry at him. He let me take out my anger on him, hence his bite mark that was bruised and painful looking. Once I was done, we ran and hunted. We caught a few rabbits, it satiated my craving for blood that my upyr half wanted so badly and the meat that my wolf side wanted. I smiled thinking about how much fun I had actually had. "Ah so she does smile." Peter jested at me as he started to stand up. I felt a clench in my stomach and yearning as I stared at his nakedness.

"What? I smile all the time just not at you." I winked as I stood up as well and brushed off the dirt from my body. I took a sideways glance at Peter who was staring at me. I turned to him and raised my eye brows and let him look at me. "Well not that, that is done, let's go." I started to walk away. Peter lagged behind slightly. "Do you like what you see too much?" I teased him as I stopped to wait for him.

Peter's face turned a slight tinge of pink, "It would be nice if you were covered up." He said.

"Hey, you wanted me to shift with you. Now you will have to deal with me in all of my nakedness even if it turns you on." I said bluntly to him.

"And you're not saying seeing me like this doesn't do anything for you?" He walked front of me turned around and stopped me. His eyes had a wild look in them. "Are you saying you don't like what you see?"

"Believe me Peter, I like what I see. But nothing can happen, not now." I walked passed him. "If we keep stopping it's going to take all day to get back to your house and I am exhausted."

"Well at least you didn't say we would never happen." He smirked at me as we walked. I knew after this walk I would need a pedicure and a nice warm bath. A bath full of bubbles and a glass of wine sounded like it would hit the spot. I had to think about something else other than sexy, sweaty, naked Peter. I was busy fantasying about Peter and a bubble bath when I walked right into the back of him.

"Why did you stop?" I looked up at him, he had turned around to face me. "What?" I listened to see if I heard anything but I didn't and I couldn't smell anything other than earth and Peter. He didn't say anything he just pulled me close and kissed me. His kiss was as passionate as Roman's but more soft and well thought out. I didn't resist him, I kissed him right back. I grabbed the back of his head, grasped his hair and pushed him closer to me. He moaned and grasped my ass and he pushed himself closer to me. I knew where this would lead to if I didn't stop it. I had to clear my head when it came to both Peter and Roman. They both had a pull over me that I couldn't explain. I pulled my head away from Peter's. I was panting and wanting more. "We need to stop." I could feel his boner between my thighs. I was aching to be with him…would it really hurt to give in to something that felt so right? Something that I had dreamt about? Then I thought about Roman, why did he always enter my thoughts?

_A/N: Thank you guys for your patience while I wrote this chapter. I am struggling with who Wren should end up with for now…. What do you guys think? _


	4. The Decision is Made

Chapter 4: The Decision is Made

"Oh my god, I cannot believe I am going to say this but we can't let his happen." I stepped back from Peter who looked at me with disappointment. I sighed deeply because I wanted nothing more at that very moment then to have sex with Peter. But my mind kept wandering to Roman who was more than likely still at Peter's trailer waiting for us to get back.

"Why not, Wren? You can't tell me you haven't felt the same electricity that I've felt since the day I met you." Peter caressed my face and that same electricity he was talking about pulsed from his fingertips, leaving heat where he touched.

I looked up at him. "Peter." I couldn't believe I was going to tell him what I was going to tell him. "You are not the only one I am drawn to."

"Roman?" He asked in almost a whisper. I couldn't say yes so all I did was nod. Peter looked at me sadly; I could feel his pain and it almost broke my heart. He turned and started to walk away.

"Peter, please…don't walk away from me." I called out to him. He stopped momentarily and I thought he was going to wait for me. But he just shook his head and walked away. I felt defeated, how could honesty be such a horrible thing. "You know Roman would have been hurt too in if we would have let that happen." I yelled after him.

Peter stopped and turned around look at me. "Do you really care that much for him already?"

I finally reached Peter he had to have been a good 300 yards ahead of me. "For _both_ of you." I looked into his blue eyes searching for an answer. "I don't want to hurt either of you and if that means waiting for something as amazing as being with you then so be it. But it also means the same with Roman. I want to give whomever I am with all of me and all of my heart, it would be fair to only give a part of it."

Peter sighed deeply, his face softened as if he was understanding what I was telling him. He held out his hand for me to take. I laced my fingers with his and we set off towards his house. The remainder of the walk was quiet and peaceful. I was thankful I didn't regret anything as we walked up towards the house, I knew it would have been written all over my face. Peter and I parted ways as I walked to where Lynda brought me to shift. My clothes were folded up nicely in a pile not at all how I left them. I quickly dressed and walked back out of my hiding place. Peter must have went into the house, I was feeling more exhausted now that I was somewhere that resembled a home. I walked into the trailer and was greeted by three sets of eyes.

"Good Morning." I said quietly with a yawn.

"Do you want something to drink, Wren?" Lynda asked me.

It was as if her asking that question made me feel parched. "Water would be lovely, thank you." I said as I sat down on the couch next to Roman. I could tell he wanted to touch me but refrained. Lynda handed me the water and I drained the up within seconds.

"You look exhausted." Roman observed.

"I am. Will you take me home?" I asked him as I could feel my eyes drooping with fatigue. Roman nodded and got up from the couch, helping me up after. I turned to Lynda, "Tell Peter to call when he wakes up." I wrote my number on a piece of paper that was sitting on the table.

"I will." She took me into her arms and embraced me. "I am so glad my Peter met you. You're welcome here any time." She smiled as we parted.

"Thank you, Lynda." I followed Roman out the front door and up the stairs to my car that was still waiting for us on the street. "Did you stay all night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I fell asleep on the couch. Lynda snores you know." He laughed as we got into my car. My car smelt so familiar, like me…like home. "So did you have a good time last night?"

I laughed slightly, "When the wolf takes over, I tend to not remember much. It's like I am dreaming only getting bits and pieces." I started to think about this morning and I got butterflies in my stomach and blushed slightly.

"You're blushing…what happened out there Wren?" Roman asked me point blank.

How could I tell him the truth and potentially push him and Peter apart. "I was just blushing because well, we were both naked this morning…made for an awkward walk back. Not that I am ashamed of being nude, it was just well someone else completely nude too."

"So Peter got to see you naked?" Roman asked with a flash of something in his eyes, I didn't know it if was anger or jealousy.

_Is that all he got out of that?_ I thought to myself. "What are you jealous Roman?" I teased. Roman didn't answer. I looked over at him, he was staring straight out of the windshield and gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "Holy shit, you are jealous!" I said quietly.

Roman said nothing. As we pulled up to my building he finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "Why wouldn't I be jealous? I mean he gets to see the girl I like naked before I do." There was anger in his voice when he spoke.

"Oh my god, Roman. Are you serious?" I said in disbelief. "You are the one who pushed me to shift with him…you should have known what happens. I mean what did you want me to do have the wolf me carry around my clothes all night on my back and then when I shift back change into them? That is not how things happen and it would be stupid of you to think that." I bit back some.

I could feel his rage starting to pulse off of him. "I have seen the way you look at him you know."

"I don't owe you an explanation…" I started to get out of my car knowing full well that I couldn't leave without giving him an explanation. "But if you want one come with me inside." I was exhausted physically as well as emotionally but this needed to be done, I had already told Peter about the pull, Roman deserved to know as well.

Roman followed me up to my loft. When we walked in he looked as if he was taking it all in. "Please make yourself comfortable." I motioned to the living room, "do you want anything to drink?" I asked him being polite.

"No. Really all I want is answers." He looked at mem his eyes were burning into me. I sighed as I got myself a large glass of orange juice and sat down on the opposite end of the couch and sat facing him.

I took a deep breath, "You're right when you think there is something between Peter and me." Roman's jaw clenched tightly. "But I feel the same pull that I feel with Peter with you. Peter just let me in quicker probably the wolf nature. Upyrs don't let people in easily, I know that much about that part of me." Roman stared at me as if I had discovered some amazing secret. "Roman, I know you're an upyr, your whole being sings to me. I didn't realize it at first but I figured it out especially when you didn't say anything at Destiny's house. A normal human would not be okay with this shit." I moved closer to him on the couch, he had not taken his eyes off of me. I reached out and touched his face, "Can you feel it?" I asked him and I could feel pulses flowing off of him.

"The pulses?" He asked me. I nodded. He didn't say anything to me, instead he hovered over me; could feel my breathing hitch and my heart skip a beat. Roman smiled as if he heard it too and he kissed me. It was passionate. I moaned against his mouth wanting more from him. Our lips parted, our tongues intertwined and danced together. I ran my hands through his hair and down his back. I pushed him down on to the couch and straddled him while sitting on his lap. I finally pulled away from him for a moment and looked into his eyes, he had the same want that Peter did. Why was I doing this to myself…to them? I bit my lip as Roman stared at me. I felt like he could see right through, he ran his hands down my back and stopped on my ass, he squeezed lightly as he pushed me towards him. We started to kiss again. Before I knew it Roman had his hands toying with the hem of my shirt. He pulled it up and parted from me just long enough to pull my shirt over my head. He stopped kissing me, and looked at my breasts, I was thankful that was actually wearing a nice lacy black bra. With unbelievable stealth and quickness he unlatched my bra and relieved me of it. Roman took my breasts into his hands and pinched my nipples which came to attention eagerly under his nimble fingers. I panted as he moved his mouth to my right nipple. I could feel a hard bulge in his pants that was begging to be released. I leaned back and moaned as he continued to focus on my breasts. What was I doing? Why was allowing this to go as far as it was?  
_Fuck_, I thought to myself as Roman mouth teased my other nipple as his hand moved down to the button and zipper on my pants. If I couldn't go forward with Peter, it would have been fair to him to go forward with Roman.

"Roman…" My voice was weak with passion. He didn't stop. "Roman, please stop." I tried to pull away from him. Fuck I needed a cold shower in a bad way. He finally unlatched himself my breast my body was humming. "We need to stop." I panted.

"You're body isn't saying that." As he plunged his hand down my pants and teased my clit. "You're so wet." He pulled his hand out and tasted his fingers, "you are so delicious."

I was breathing heavily and teetering on the edge of an orgasm. I needed to end this. "I wouldn't let it happen with Peter and it wouldn't be fair to let it happen with you." I finally said and I got off him and zipped up my pants.

"I thought nothing happened between you two today." I could see the jealousy flash over his face again like a dark cloud.

"Peter and I kissed." I admitted to him. "What happened between you and me was far more than what happened between Peter and me; and we had less clothes on." I grabbed my shirt off the floor and put it on so I had some coverage. I sat down in the chair that was next to the couch giving us some space from each other. Roman's pheromones were driving me crazy, I breathed through my mouth so I couldn't smell them anymore. "I will tell you the same thing I told Peter. Roman I care about you both so much and it's been such a short time it scares me. I don't want to hurt either of you and whomever I decide to be with…I want to be able to give them all of myself. Right now I am too confused by this and I need to just…"I trailed off not know what I needed. I knew what I wanted, I wanted both of them equally. "Fuck." I put my face in my hands. "I don't know what I need. I feel like I am being torn in two. One part of me is telling me to be with you and the other is on Team Peter." I needed to get some sleep so I could think clearly because right then maybe I could reassess what happened today. It was only 7 in the morning and I was already having a mind fuck sort of a day. "Listen I think you should go before I give in this urge." I looked right at Roman, who smelt so delicious.

He nodded understanding that I needed my space. "I'll call you later. Maybe we can get dinner or something." He smiled slightly with hope in his eyes.

"Okay." I rubbed my temples, I could feel a headache coming on.

Roman had just got to my door when he turned back to me. "Listen Wren, I don't want to fuck things up with you. I do like you and I want you to be happy even if means it isn't with me." Truthful and from the heart. Then he walked out the door.

_What the hell was going on with me, _I thought to myself as I crawled into my claw foot bath tub that was filled to the rim with bubbles. I centered myself, remembering everything that happened hours before. I had a sleep filled with dreams of Roman and Peter. My brain couldn't shut off when it came to them. I wanted to go back to New York where my problems were bigger but not as confusing. While I was enjoying my bubble bath my phone started ringing. It was Peter. I took a deep breath and answered it,

"Hey." I said to him.

"Did you tell Roman about us?" He didn't even say hi.

"Do you mean about kissing?" I asked.

"Yes, Wren what else would I have meant?" Peter sounded annoyed.

"I did." I felt ashamed of myself. How could I have almost had sex with both of them in a matter of an hour of each other?

"Why the fuck would you do that?" He almost growled on the other end.

"What did he say to you?" I inquired.

"It doesn't fucking matter what he said to me. It's the fact that you told him about what happened between us today." He was so angry.

"Why does it matter Peter? It was a kiss…a fabulously amazing kiss. Would it help if I told you I kissed him too?" I whispered into the phone. _Why the hell did I just say that? _I lost all my sense when it came to them. There was silence on the other line. "Peter?"

"He already told me what happened between you two today. So I was the warm up and he was the main event?" He snarled on the other side of the line.

I could feel tears falling from my face. "No it wasn't like that at all Peter."

"Right." That was all he said as he hung up on me. I dropped my phone on the floor. I needed a drink and to not deal with that shit from those stupid boys. I didn't like how I felt. I got out of the tub just as there was a knock on my door.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud as I walked to the door walked wrapped in my towel. I looked through the peep hole and it was Roman. I thought he was going to call. I opened the door and walked towards my bedroom.

"I thought I would stop by." Roman said as he entered my loft.

"I see that," I said with some acid in my voice. I was just pissed off at Peter and I should be mad at Roman for saying anything to him. They had every right to gossip like girls.

Roman walked up to me and looked at me with concern, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You talked to Peter and then he called me and basically bitched me out. You two are just about a bad a girls with your pillow talk." I said as I went upstairs to change put on clothes. I heard Roman chuckle. "Is there anything in particular that I should wear tonight?" I called down to Roman.

"Anything you wear will be perfect. My mother insisted that I bring you home with me tonight for dinner."

_Really Roman? _I thought to myself, _time to meet the mother? _ I grabbed a cute black high wasted maxi pencil skirt, and a black and cream strapless blouse and black blazer to go over the top. I grabbed a pair of cream heels and clutch to match my outfit. I walked down the stairs and Roman was staring at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. I had just thrown my hair up in a ponytail and put on mascara, going for more of a natural look.

"You look beautiful." He said. I sighed in relief. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me go get my phone." I had left it on the floor in the bathroom. I hadn't heard from my mom yet which meant she had a rough night. As I picked up my phone it was like she knew I was thinking about her my phone was ringing and it was my parents' home number which meant it was my mom. "I have to take this Roman." I said as I answered my phone. "Hi mom…how was the full moon?"

"Arenda, honey your mom had an accident last night." It was my dad's voice.

"Daddy?" I was trying to comprehend what he was saying. "Is she okay?" I plopped myself on the couch. While I was dealing with my boy drama my mom was hurt. It put everything in to prospective for me.

"She will be okay baby. She will have to spend a few days in the hospital." My dad told me.

"What happened to her?" I asked as I held back my tears.

"Some men shot her last night when she was in wolf form. She actually found her way to the cabin and called me when she transformed back to human form." He went on.

"Do you need me to come home?" I questioned knowing what his answer would be.

"No honey, you stay put. I will have your mother call when she is feeling better."

"Alright, Daddy. I know she is in good hands but please let her know I love her." My voice was full of concern.

"I will honey. And Arenda?"

"Yes, Daddy?" I replied.

"Please if you need anything meet with Olivia, she will have more answers for you then I do. I chose a different path in life then she did."

"I will. Actually I am going there for dinner tonight." I told him.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I will talk to you later, I love you, Daddy and give Mom my love."

"Okay Darling. I love you too." He said prior to hanging up.

I looked over at Roman who was watching me intently with concern in his eyes. "It's been a rough day for you, hasn't it?"

I laughed at him. "That is in understatement. Can we just go to dinner? I'm starving…I actually can't remember the last time I ate an actual meal." I pushed him towards the door. Roman stopped me before we got to the door and looked at me. "What?" I was exasperated. He said nothing but took me into his arms and hugged me. It was the first time we had physical contact like this, I mean granted we almost had sex earlier in the day but we had not had an emotionally connected contact like this before. It had all be very sexual and animalistically charged before. It made me fall a bit more for Roman.

"Thank you, Roman." I said as we parted from our hug. It really made me feel better.

We walked out of the apartment complex and Roman had parked his car in the drive. I wondered where my car was but I would deal with that later. "Did you go to class today?" I asked Roman.

"No, I had to go home and take a cold shower." He laughed which made me laugh.

"Sorry about that." I admitted I would have liked to finish things with both of them but I couldn't bring myself to doing it. I couldn't hurt them but in the process of thinking I was stopping thing because I didn't want to hurt them, I hurt both of them and left myself wanting.

"Don't worry about it. If it happens, it will happen." Roman said as he started his car and drove us to casa Godfrey. Where I would meet Olivia who my dad spoke of with such regard and fuck she was Roman's mom.

I knew Roman's family had money but I didn't realize how much they actually had. His house was HUGE!

"Wow, Roman your house is…"

"Excessive?" He interrupted me.

"It's large is what I was going to say." I muttered

"Yeah. Are you ready to meet Olivia?" He questioned me. His blue eyes were strained.

"I am." I smiled at him even though I was a bit nervous. I didn't know why my dad had such a 'hard-on' for this woman but I would meet her knowing she was an upyr. I took Roman's hand and walked into his house.


	5. Meetings and Choices

Chapter 5: Meetings and Choices

If I thought that the outside of Roman's house was amazing the inside was even more breath-taking. When we walked in my eyes were immediately drawn to the extravagant cascading stair case with an intricate iron railing winding it entire length.

"Darling…I thought you would have been here sooner." An almost musical voice came from the room to our left.

"Are you ready to meet my mother?" Roman whispered as we walked into the other room which turned out to be a living room. It was filled with rich and warm colors. There was a fire place that was burning brightly and the smell of it filled the room. And there she was relaxing on a cream colored chez lounge. Olivia. She was so beautiful and young looking.

"Hello." Olivia stood up, she was easily 6 feet tall, in flats. "You must be Arenda."

"I am. It's nice to meet you." She took my hand into her as we greeted each other. Olivia seemed formal and somewhat uptight so I didn't ask her to call me Wren. I am sure that it was from whatever era she was brought up in. I knew from my father, that upyrs lived a long time. My father was already 100 years old but still looked like he was in his mid-30s. He would out live my mother and possibly me. Since I was really one of a kind, we didn't know how old I would live to or if I would potentially stop aging like my father did.

"Roman, tells me you just moved here from New York. What brought you here?" She inquired of me as if she had some interest in me.

I smiled politely at her, "Yes, I did just move here. My parents wanted me to have a quiet place to live. The city was just getting too chaotic. I think you actually might know my father, Alexander Lawsen."

There was something that flashed across her face but I couldn't tell what it was. She was good at hiding what she thought, or at least if it was anything but distain. "Alex? You are his daughter? I didn't realize he had any children. How his your father? I have seen him in ages."

"My father is good. He sends his regards." I said.

"Dinner is ready ma'am." A woman's voice said from behind us.

"Thank you. Shall we?" Olivia waved us towards the dining room. I started to go but Roman took hold of my arm. I looked back at him with question in my eyes.

"There is something I need to tell you. My sister Shelley isn't like us, please don't get upset when you see her." Roman was worried.

"Roman are you serious? Do you think I would get upset over someone who looks or is different? I mean come on, I am a walking contradiction, an upyr-werewolf." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are a beautiful walking contradiction." He smiled at me, it made me melt a little bit as we walked into the dining room. It was a formal looking table, it could have easily sat ten people, comfortably. I was about to sit down when she came lumbering in.

"Wren?" Roman said as Shelley sat down across from me and stared at me and then looked at Roman. "This is my sister, Shelley. Shelley this is my friend, Wren." Shelley was a least 7 feet tall, she towered over us. She has dark brown hair that covered one side of her face only showing her one of her lovely blue eyes.

I smiled at her, "Hello Shelley."

She took the phone that hung around her neck and started typing something with wrapped hands. "It is nice to meet you, Wren. I am glad that you are here for dinner." She smiled revealing a mouth full of braces.

"I am glad I am here too. Why haven't I seen you around school?" I asked her. I already liked her pleasant demeanor which was a complete relief since her mother's was the opposite of that and I wasn't really looking forward to sitting through a dinner with her. I looked over at Roman who we beaming, seriously did he like me that much? How could he still like me after what I have put him and Peter through. I could tell he loved Shelley. He smiled at her with such pride. I couldn't help but smile at him.

The woman who had called us to dinner brought us the food. "I hope you don't mind steaks." Olivia said, interrupting my conversation with Shelley. If I did mind, steaks, she wouldn't have cared, she was only asking me out of a superficial politeness.

"Oh of course I do." I said as I took a drink of red wine. It was dry and buttery, I didn't really care for it but I drank it. I preferred my wine on the sweeter side. As I put my glass down, the maid put a plate of delicious looking food in front of me. Medium rare steak, mashed potatoes…garlic by the smell of them and green beans. It was wonderful.

Dinner went by without a hitch. Olivia asked a questions about my family, myself and pretty much everything other than asking me if I was upyr. I knew she knew I was one. I was really ready to leave by the time it was done. Do not get me wrong Roman and Shelley were lovely. Olivia left something to be desired, she was nothing at all like my father who was full blood upyr. It could have been the different upbringings that they had. I wasn't sure but I knew I would not be going to her in my time of need. I felt like I would have to owe her something if I did.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Roman asked me. I nodded and got up from my chair. I had, had enough of the Spanish Inquisition.

"It was lovely to meet you, Olivia." I said politely. She just smiled and nodded the smile didn't reach her eyes. They were so dead looking which was very unlike her son's, who told a deeper story. I walked towards Shelley, and smiled at her, "I was really nice meeting you; I hope to see more of you."

She moaned and smiled as she typed on her phone with her stylus. "I am looking forward to it too. I am happy Roman brought you tonight."

"Thank you. Me too." I smiled back at her and then looked over at Roman who was looking so lovingly at his sister. It was like no one else existed when she was around.

Roman took my hand and led me out of the house through the back and into the garden. It was beautiful, full of roses, gardenias and hydrangeas. The smell was amazing. I must have looked in awe because Roman was staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"Roman this is incredible." I took in the site.

"It is all my mother's doing, well the gardener's doing but she picked out the flowers." The smells engulfed us. Roman took me into his arms and kissed my forehead. I wasn't expecting it. My heart fluttered a bit and I sighed deeply. He let me out of his arms and we continued walking through the garden where I learned that he used to play with Shelley in their childhood. It was one place where she could be herself. She was utterly safe when she was at home. No one to stare at her, or point or shutter in fear. Roman was Shelley's protector.  
"Roman?" I looked up at him. He stared down at me with contentment reflecting in his eyes. "I should get home. I need to check on my mom and I am exhausted."  
"Alright." He seemed disappointed. "How can I say no to your beautiful face?"

"Oh, I am sure it is easy." I smirked. Wrapped around my little finger so quickly? We walked around the house and out front so we wouldn't have to back inside to leave. "Shit Roman my clutch is in the house still." I turned go to the house.

"I've got it." He said as he stopped me and went back into the house. As I was waiting outside for him I heard a car coming up their driveway. It was a rusted tan brown hatch back car. The car came to a halt behind Roman's car, it was Peter.

He walked towards me, "What are you doing here?" He was still angry.

I shifted uncomfortably, "I was invited over for dinner if you must know." He smelt wonderful, musk and earth.

He looked me up and down like I was his prey. "Ah so meeting the mother already? And does she approve of you dating her precious son?" His words bit at me.

"We aren't dating, I was just here for a visit and dinner."

"Is that what you get for almost fucking him? OR did you fuck him already?" He growled, his anger was radiating over him in waves.

"Is that what you think of me Peter?" I felt my shame. "Would have it been better if you got as much as he did? Would it?" I could feel tears burning down my cheeks.

"Feeling ashamed, Wren? You should!" He bit at me. I closed my eyes, I wanted to shut him out because his words set me on fire with disgrace. He was right, how could I have been somewhat intimate with both of them.

"Shut the fuck up man." Roman blew pasted me and shoved Peter to the ground. "You have no right to talk to her like that. You have no clue what is going on in her head."

"And you do?" Peter got up from the ground.

"I know enough to not push the issue anymore. I know that she is torn to pieces because of us." Roman yelled at Peter. He pushed him again.

They continued arguing and finally a punch was thrown I don't know who it was from but I couldn't let these two fight. They were best friends, I wasn't worth them losing their friendship over. They were shoving and punching each other.

I ran and threw myself between them, "STOP!" I screamed as Roman's fist collided with my jaw and I stumbled into Peter, who caught me. Roman stopped as soon as he realized what happened.

"Fuck! Wren, are you okay?" Roman asked me. My face throbbed where he hit me.

"I'm not worth it." I said, they both looked at me with a puzzled look in their eyes. "I'm not fucking worth your friendship. Look at me…" I motioned to myself. "I am a fucking mess, I can't even make up my mind about either of you. I am ruining something so wonderful and pure, in your friendship. I am not worth it." Neither of them said anything, they just stood there. "Take me home, Roman." I walked over to his car and got in. He looked at Peter who was bloodied from his blows and said something that I couldn't hear. Peter nodded and walked past the car to his. Roman got into the car and handed me my clutch but said nothing. My day had already been so shitty I just wanted to put ice on my face, check on my mom and drink a whole bottle of wine.

The ride home was silent. When we reached my flat, Roman turned to me, "You're wrong you know. You are worth more than you know."

"That is where you and I disagree Roman. I am not worth your friendship with Peter. I need some time, to figure out what is going on with myself. I need distance from you…and Peter." I said as I got out of the car. "Good bye Roman."

I was extremely happy it was Friday, I thought as I got ready for school. I had missed a day and a half of classes because of my shenanigans with Peter and Roman. I was looking forward to heading out of town after school with Jennie. Getting distance between me and them. I got dressed, I was feeling crappy and I had a lovely bruise on the side of my face. I dressed in a gray oversized knit sweater, a pair of skinny jeans and my gray converse high tops. I braided my hair to lie over the side that had the bruise formed on the side of my face. I loaded on the makeup which made it look slightly better.

I walked into school, I was not looking forward to seeing Roman and Peter especially after what happened the day before. As hard as it was to me I was going to pretend they didn't exist. I walked into English and took my seat, Roman was not there yet. I sighed hoping he wouldn't show up but as the bell rang he came striding into the room. His eyes were fixed on me, I looked at him for a brief second and then turned back to my book that was sitting on my desk.

"Wren?" Roman whispered to me after he sat down. I closed my eyes momentarily, closing him out as well. "Wren, look at me."

"Mr. Godfrey…Is there something you want to share with us?" The teacher called him out.

"No." Roman responded and thankfully gave up on getting my attention.  
After class ended I pretty much ran out of there towards my chemistry classroom. I knew Roman was following me. I heard him call out to me, "Wren…"His voice was pleading, "Please stop; talk to me."

I stopped, "Roman I was serious. I need space, stay away." I turned and walked away but not before seeing the look on his face. It was one of sadness and pain.

Chemistry and gym went quickly, it could be that I was just going to through the motions of the day. I almost expected Roman to be waiting for me when Jennie and I walked out of the locker rooms. He wasn't. I had told Jennie that I was taking a break from Roman because things were progressing too quickly. She invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Which was very much welcome because I didn't want the chance running into Roman or Peter.

"Everyone, this is Wren." Jennie introduced me to her group of friends. "Wren, everyone."

Her friends were a spattering of boys and girls, all of them smiled and said hi. I smiled and said, "Hello." As I sat down next Jennie and a boy with jet black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Nice shiner." The boy said as he touched my jaw.

I touched my cheek almost forgetting about it even though there was a persistent dull pain. "Oh that. I am a klutz. I tripped getting out of bed and hit the railing in my bedroom, thankfully the railing was there otherwise I would have ended up toppling over the ledge and into my living room."

The boy laughed. "You should really be more careful, you don't want to mar you face." He smiled. I smiled back even though I didn't feel like it reached my eyes. I glanced over at the tree where I sat with Peter and Roman, they were sitting there talking. I was glad to see that, I wanted them to be friends. That was something I didn't want to ruin. I felt a pull to go and sit with them. I felt like an outsider with this group, they all had their inside jokes and must have known each other for ages. Peter turned and looked at me, I quickly turned away. He looked so sad. "Wren?" The boy pulled me back to the table and present company.

"Oh I'm sorry, mind was elsewhere."

"Where was it?" He asked me.

"Um…"I wasn't going to tell him the truth, I had known him for like two seconds. "I was just thinking about my mom, she had an accident the other day and she is in the hospital."

"Oh, no shit. I hope she'll be okay." He said with sincerity. I nodded in agreement. "So tell me about yourself Wren." He started in with questions as Jennie smacked him from behind me.

"Shut up, Ryan. Let her be." And so he had a name, Ryan. He was attractive enough. _Maybe he can help me take my mind of off the fools by the tree_. I thought to myself.

"He's fine Jennie. One can hope that he is as annoyingly harmless as he seems." Jennie laughed. She was such a happy and clueless soul, I like that about her. She seemed to accept whatever was told to her for the most part unless it came to boys then she had a strange intuition about her. Maybe that is why we were such easy friends, we could gossip about what shitty luck I had with boys and she could tell me how they really felt.

The day went on and I did not have any run-ins with Peter or Roman however I did have text messages from both of them.

Peter – _Wren, I am sorry about yesterday, I wish I could take it back. Roman told me you needed time. I wish you would reconsider if Roman and I promise to kiss and make up. xx_

Roman – _I wish you would have sat with us at lunch. I saw you talking with that asshole, Ryan. He will get what he wants from you and throw you away. Remember who your blood sings for when you're with him and then see how you feel. _

Seriously what part of I need time and space did those two not understand? I couldn't wait to get into my car and drive out of town for the night. I had my bag in the backseat and ready to go. Jennie hopped in and smiled broadly at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have some magic spell over guys."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryan is smitten already. We have our last class period together and he wouldn't shut up about you. I don't think I have ever seen him like this before, he is like a little school girl. How do you do it?"

I laughed at her, "I don't know. But he is a good looking guy." I thought about what Roman texted me and remembered who my blood sang for as we drove out of Hemlock Grove.

_A/N: Thanks for your patience, adjusting to my new schedule. What do you guys think? No Roman, no Peter and now there is Ryan. I still don't know if Wren is Team Peter or Team Roman…but I do know how Ryan is going to play into all of this…stay tuned and I love hearing from you guys! Thanks for your support!_


	6. Who Is That Stranger?

Chapter 6: Who Is This Stranger?

It was hard for me to believe that I had already been in Hemlock Grove almost two months. Ryan and I had officially been dating for about a month of that time. He had been just what I needed and he was good enough to me. Roman and Peter had kept their distance which was a blessing, they acted like I didn't exist. Everything was going really well, the only exception was when the full moon came around. The second month was hard because I had transformed the moon before. Now that the third full moon was coming, I felt the strong need to change, I am sure it was made worse by Peter being around. I didn't always see him but I could feel him or at least the wolf within him. It called to me and it was getting louder as the full moon got closer.

"Wren?" I look over and Ryan is staring directly at me with his big blue eyes that were so hard for me to say no to. "Did you even hear a word I said?" He furrowed his brow.

"Fuck. I'm sorry…lost in thought." I said as I pointed at myself. Well I was so it wasn't a lie. _I was just thinking about Peter and Roman. _I thought to myself. Truth was the more I pushed them away the more I wanted to be around them. I fought myself each and every day. When Roman told me to think about who my blood sang for it wasn't Ryan, it was him or Peter. I thought about going to talk to Destiny but I didn't go. I looked at Ryan again, he was attractive he had a broad jaw line that clinched when he was angry or annoyed (It was doing it at that point), those huge deep blue eyes that had flex of grey in them, that black hair that was as dark as a raven and his skin that had been tanned by the sun or tanning bed, I never asked maybe he was naturally tan. Either way he was attractive in a common sense, but his being didn't speak to me the way Roman and Peter's did.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to Grace's party tonight." He smiled but I could tell there was some annoyance in his face.

I smiled back at him trying to smooth over his aggravation with me, "Sure, pick me up at 8?" Sounded like a normal Friday night, a stupid party where Ryan and his friends got drunk while I played the responsible one and drove them all home. I would make sure that tonight was different. I would not be driving anyone home. "Wait you know what? I will go with you but you need to be the sober one tonight. I want to be the one who gets to drink." I smiled seductively at him. Truth was I needed to have sex, I was dying. Pretty much every night I had dreams about Roman or Peter. I knew what I wanted but I wasn't giving in to it, so I would have to take the next best thing.

"Yeah, of course." I felt like that was an empty promise but I knew if I didn't drink something I would be in utter regret about what I was going to do with him.

"Yay." I clapped my hands and pretended to be excited about drinking. Ryan pulled me close to him. I looked up at him, he was similar to my height when I was wearing heels. He kissed me. His kiss was nothing like the ones I had shared with Roman and Peter. He was rough and pushy, there wasn't any passion behind his kisses. Just lust. I parted from him. "If you want me to be ready tonight you need to let me go." I said to him as I pushed him away slightly.

"Alright." He smiled at me as I started to walk away from him. I rolled my eyes. I was so irritable anything he did annoyed me. I knew that was the wolf in me coming out. She hated him, I heard it deeply in my soul!

I walked to my car deep in thought about what I really wanted and that I should go and see Destiny. I was debating if I should go at that moment or wait when I walked right into someone.

"Crap, I am sorry." I said as I looked up at the person I ran into. It was Roman. He looked incredibly sexy in his black tight fitted button up shirt and dark jeans.

"You really need to pay more attention where you are going." He gave me one of his smart ass smiles. I stared at him for a second, it was the first time he had talked to me in a month and a half. I almost didn't know what to say to him.

"Deep in thought." Was all I said to him, as I started past him.

"About what? Or who should I ask?" He turned and caught up with me.

I was about to tell him the truth then pulled back and stopped walking and looked at him, "Ryan." _You fucking liar._ I thought to myself.

"Ouch Wren." He put his hand on his chest like I hurt his heart.

I had to smile a bit because of his reaction, I pulled myself back into reality where I didn't want to be with Roman, "Really? He is my boyfriend Roman. Should I not think about him?" I snapped at him.

He looked at me, "Is _he_ really who you want to be with?" It was like he was able to read my mind. I looked at him and walked away. "Can't answer that can you?" He called after me. He words burned in my mind. I still couldn't choose between Peter and Roman but seeing them daily didn't help me chose someone who would take their place. I decided not to think about Roman or Peter for the rest of the day and just enjoy Ryan's company because the more I thought about them the more I hated myself for keeping them away.

When I got home I knew I had a few hours of down time so I decided to take a bath and have a nice large glass of wine. I was starting to run low on my supply of wine that my parent had sent with me. They would have rather I drank responsibly than to think that drinking was some forbidden thing and have me go out and drink somewhere I would get in trouble and drink too much. Before I did that I decided to call my mom who was making a nice recovery at home. It only took her two rings before she picked up.

"Hello Darling." My mother's voice sparkled with happiness. I couldn't help but be happy when I spoke to her.

"Hi mom. How are you feeling?" I inquired.

"I'm feeling much better. How are things with you and Ryan?"

I didn't answer right away, my mother always heard and saw through my lies. "Well the fact that I can't get Peter and Roman out of my head must mean things with Ryan must not be working the way I want them to. Plus he gets annoyed by stupid things and he can be so mean hearted."

"Obviously you haven't made a decision about those two boys either. Honey you need to do what is right for you and not for anyone else. If that means you date Ryan longer that is fine, if that means you don't see anyone that is also fine. I am also okay with you dating an upyr. Honey when the time is right the answer will come to you." She always knew what to say to me, she always knew what I needed to hear.

"You're right mom. You're always right, you know that?"

"Of course I am." She laughed. It was good to hear her laugh, I missed my mom so very much at that moment I wanted to cry.

"I miss you, mom. Can you come for a visit soon?" I pleaded.

"Of course, how about after this next full moon, I will come for a long weekend." She said. I could feel my heart leap, I hadn't seen either of my parents in two months. I missed them both but I missed my mother most of all.

"That is wonderful! I cannot wait. I hate to cut our conversation short mom but I need to get ready for my date with Ryan."

"Alright darling. Well I am looking forward to seeing you and whomever you decide to be with."

"Oh my god mom you make me sound like such a slut."

"Watch your language young lady, you know what I mean." She said sternly. "I love you and I will call you with more details."

"Love you too" I hung up my phone and set off to have a bath and a glass of wine.

My bath wasn't long enough but I was able to finish off a half of bottle of wine. I got dressed in a cute strapless black slightly sheer lace corset and a cute gold sequence mini skirt that bought when I was shopping with Jennie. I threw on a pair of black heels and grabbed a cute black and gold clutch that I owned. I left my hair down and wavy so it cascaded over my shoulders and down around my breasts. I had just finished putting on my make up when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I yelled. It wasn't long before I heard foot steps behind me and there was Ryan's reflection in the mirror behind me. "Hi." I smiled at him in the mirror.

"You look fucking amazing." He ran his hands over the top of my cleavage that stood out because of the corset. I smiled at him seductively. "You know we could always stay in." He said to me with lust in his voice.

My stomach lurched slightly in a good way, "Now I didn't get ready to stay in. If I look so hot maybe you should show me off." I looked at myself in the mirror, who was that girl standing there? I knew it was me but she didn't have my spark of fire anymore, I wondered where it went and how I had become such a stranger to myself.

"True, you are going to make a lot of girls jealous and I am sure I will be the envy of every guy there." He puffed up with pride.

When we arrived at the party one of Ryan's friends handed him a beer, which he took and drank down quickly and grabbed another one. I walked up behind him and touched him to get his attention.

"I like my men lucent not drunk. So I suggest if you want to get some tonight, you stop drinking." I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me and put the beer down as I walked away, I heard his friends giving him a hard time about being pussy whipped. He said something about how amazing it is. I rolled my eyes and went to get a drink, because if I was going to get in the mood to actually do what I had planned I needed to take the edge off. As the evening went on I noticed Ryan had picked up his drinking again. It pissed me off.

"Hey bay..bee." Ryan said into my ear from behind me and laid a sloppy kiss on my shoulder. I could smell the liquor on him.

I turned from my group of friends and looked at him, "you're drunk." I said with an edge of anger in my voice.

"Ah no…I am fine." I glared at him after he said that. "What?" He bit back.

"I am not talking to you about this around our friends." I stood up just as I noticed Roman had walked into the house with a girl from our English class. There was a ting of jealousy in the back of my mind. We quickly locked eyes but I looked away and back at Ryan.

"Why don't we go discuss this upstairs," he took my hand and jerked me towards the stairs. Not that I had a choice at that point. I heard some hooting from his friends, I knew what they thought was going to happen but I had made up my mind that we were not going to have sex. When we got upstairs we went into one of the rooms that had an open door which generally meant that there wasn't any one in there. As soon as we got in the room Ryan closed the door behind us and walked towards me.

"What you think is going to happen isn't." I said to him sternly.

"Do you seriously think you can dress like you are dressed and not want to be fucked?" He slurred as he got closer to me. I could feel panic in the pit of my soul as he stepped closer to me. I tried to get Ryan to look me in my eyes so I could use some of my upyr mind tricks on him but he was too drunk and I couldn't get my mind wrapped around his. I took a step back and tried get around him but he grabbed me by the waste.

"Let me go." I tried to shove him away from me. His grip tightened the more I struggled.

"Ah come on, now Wren." He shoved me hard onto the bed and before I could get up and move he was on me. He held my hands above my head and he kissed me hard. I tried to bite his lip but he held his mouth to mine harder. I whimpered under him. He moved from my lips to my neck. I struggled to get out from under his weight.

"Get off me." I pleaded as he took both my hands into just one of and moved his other hand to front of my corset and adeptly started undoing the eyelets one by one. "Ryan stop! Stop, please." I cried out.

"You know you want me just as much as I want you." He was close to completely having my corset undone.

"No I don't. Get off me, STOP!" The final eyelet was released as my corset fell away to my sides leaving me topless and under the eyes of my assaulter, someone who I thought I could give some trust to. "Please Ryan." Tears were falling down my face I wasn't strong enough to fight him off.

Ryan smiled lustfully, "God, you're beautiful." As if I was going to take that as a complement. "You're tits are perfect." He started to move his free hand over my chest.

"Stop!" I writhed under him, trying to kick myself free under him.

"If a girl says stop you must be doing something wrong." A voice from the door way called out. I couldn't see who it was but I recognized the voice right away.

"Roman?! Please." I sobbed.

"Get the fuck out of here, Godfrey!" Ryan turned to look at him letting go of my hands. I tried pushing Ryan off of me. "Stop you little whore, I am going to get what I want from you." He growled back at me.

"No you aren't!" Roman was behind Ryan now and grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him off of me and threw him on the floor. I scurried off the bed and tried to pull my corset closed but I was shaking and could barely get one of them closed. I looked up as I heard someone walk towards me. It was Roman.

I felt the tears dripping onto my bare chest, "Take me home Roman." He nodded as he gave me his jacket to cover myself up and helped me up from the ground where I was cowering.

As we were walking out of the room Ryan yelled after us, "You're going to pay for this Godfrey. You rich bastard, you think you can do whatever you want. She is my girlfriend and I can do what I want to her." I felt sick to my stomach, I didn't make any eye contact with anyone on the way out.

"I have to go tell, Chelsea that I am taking you home." Roman handed his keys to me and as he did he held my hand slightly and then let go as he walked over to Chelsea who was talking with a girl I had seen around school but didn't know.

I sat in Roman's car and tried to calm myself down. Wasn't it what my whole plan was, was to have sex with Ryan, isn't that what I wanted. Was it my fault for sending off the wrong signals? I closed my eyes trying to shut out everything that has just happened. How could I have been so weak? I knew I couldn't make him do what I wanted to because he was drunk. I heard the car door open, I opened my eyes and looked over to see Roman staring at me. He looked angry, his nostrils were flared slightly. He opened his mouth, "Are you okay, Wren?"

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? I'll let you know." I what I managed to say back to him. He sighed and started to drive me home. He didn't say anything; he didn't even look at me. I finally broke the silence, "Roman?" He turned and looked at me, "Thank you." He just nodded.

We reached my loft, I got out of Roman's car and he turned his car off and got out too. I looked at him with a confused look. "I am making sure you get in safely." As he put his hand on the small of my back, I must have involuntarily flinched when his hand touched me because he pulled it away quickly.

"I'm home safely." I turned and looked at him. His scowl was gone, replaced by concern.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine Roman. I'm sorry that I ruined your date." I said as I looked at him.

"Its fine, Chelsea is just a friend who wanted someone to go with her to the party. I knew you would be there so I thought I would go with her." He smiled as me as we walked into my loft.

"Well I am grateful that you were there." I shuttered at the thought of what would have happened if Roman had not been there. I walked up the stairs to my room. "Wait there and I'll give you back your coat." I called down to him as I changed out of my clothes, it would be a long time before I wore that outfit again, I debated whether I would throw it out or not. I changed into a pair of yoga pants and an oversized sweater and went back downstairs to where Roman was lounged on my couch.

"Here." I handed him his jacket. "Thank you again."

He took his coat and then said, "You know I would be okay if you chose Peter if that is who you want. If it's about hurting our feelings then don't worry about it. We both want you with someone who would treat you well and show you how much you deserve to be loved." He paused then went on, "We saw him flirting with other girls while you two were supposedly dating. He didn't deserve your love."

I almost laughed at him. "No one said anything about loving him. He was just a distraction…a bad distraction."

"A distraction from what?" He asked.

"Oh my god are you that dense Roman?" I stared straight into his eyes, he was clueless or seemed to act that way. "Roman, he was a distraction from you and Peter. I needed someone to keep me from you two. Your friendship is something amazing and I could not be the one who destroyed that." I thought about the prophecy, and wondered if that is what it meant.

"Peter and I will be friends no matter what Wren. Granted we both like you but you have the right to choose be with whomever you want. We wouldn't stand in your way as long as he is good for you and you can be honest with him about what you are."

I laughed, "There really isn't anyone who I could be honest with other then you two." I had made up my mind that I was going to Destiny's apartment the next afternoon. I had to make a choice, if not for me but for them. Having Roman in my apartment made me feel like myself again, just the fact that I was with him and close to him made me feel like me. It was nice not feeling like I had to hide.

My phone buzzed, I looked at it, and it was a text from Jennie.

_Wren, what happened to U? Ryan seems pissed off but he is telling everyone that you guys had sex…is it true? I mean I thought U would have been with him if that was true. _

I decided to text her back because she was a good friend and I knew she would believe me or at least I hoped she would believe me when I told her what happened.

_Jen, I left with Roman. He actually saved me from being raped by Ryan…_  
Raped…the words stuck in my throat.  
_He and I are so done. I never thought he would ever do anything like that. _

It took her a while to text me back all while Roman made sure that I was still feeling okay. I finally had to send him away so he could go and get Chelsea who had texted him asking where he was. He told me he would be checking in on me over the weekend. I was sure that he was going to tell Peter about what happened as well. Jennie finally texted me back…

_R U serious? Where R U now? R U OK? _  
I had to smile at her concern for me, she was a good friend.  
_I'm fine. I am at home and going to go to sleep. I will call you tomorrow. _

_ OK. _

I couldn't wait to go to bed, and forget all about what had happened, for once I was hoping that my dreams would be filled with Roman and Peter.

_A/N: Another chapter down. I have finally decided who Wren is going to be with and it will be in the next chapter. Yay! Any guesses on who she chooses?!_


	7. Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 7: Down the Rabbit Hole.

It was Monday morning and I was going to have to face Ryan, he had texted and called me a few times over the weekend asking me what I was up to, like nothing had happened on Friday night. I didn't respond. I had met with Destiny on Saturday and she said that she would have everything ready on Monday to help me with my decision. I didn't know what it was but she needed some time to prepare it so after school I was going to head over there. Sunday was the full moon, I resisted another change. I got dressed in one of my favorite outfits, my favorite pair of flare jeans and a pink V-neck flowing blouse with black poke-a-dot shirt. A pair of black ballet flats, topped with a cute black ¾ sleeve cardigan and beaded bracelets that were pink and black. I knew I had to have some dignity after hearing that Ryan had told most of the school that we had sex and I was a lousy lay. Screw that asshole I would show him up.

School started out normally, I went to English and actually spoke to Roman. He told me that he hadn't told Peter about what had happened because of the full moon he didn't want him to go all wolf on Ryan. I knew that rage that the wolf could bring out of someone. I chose to ignore the rage and channel it elsewhere like shopping. My wardrobe was remarkable and I only brought some of my clothes from New York. After English is when the day started to go downhill. I noticed people, mostly girls, in the hallway whispering and pointing at me. I did as I was taught and lifted my head high and ignored the stupid assholes. I knew what they thought was the truth wasn't really the true. I had made it to lunch without an encounter with Ryan. I walked to my normal lunch table with Jennie even though my gut told me to sit with Peter and Roman, but I didn't want the people who I considered somewhat friends to think it was true. Jennie knew what the truth was and she was on my side, from what she said to me. Ryan was sitting at the table joking with some of the other guys. I sat on the other end next to Jennie. She was my buffer as well as three other people between us.

"Oh is that how it is Wren?" Ryan called from the other end of the table. I glared back at him but didn't say anything. He got up and walked over to me, I tensed up as he got in my bubble behind me and leaned over me and talked close to my face like we were intimate. "Why haven't you returned my text or my call?"

Was he really that oblivious? Did he not remember what he did to me? "Leave me alone." I snarled at him.

"Whoa…where is this coming from Wren?" He asked like he was oblivious. "I mean I gave you the best night of your life and you treat me like this?"

I raised my eye brows at him and gave him a dirty look, "Really the best night of my life? Well we must have been in two different realities Ryan!"

"What are you talking about?" He was playing the victim so well.

I stood up as Jennie was about to step in. "Well if you think that you gave me the best night of my life then maybe I have been living in some sort of hell then because I don't recall attempted rape being my fantasy or something that I would find amazing." I started to walk away, I hear the girls at the table murmur amongst each other. Ryan followed me and grabbed me hard by the arm. I looked over towards the tree where Peter and Roman were sitting I could tell they had seen the whole thing because Roman was getting up. I shook my head at him, we didn't need to cause any more of a scene. "Let go of me you fucking asshole. I know you know what you did and you also spread rumors about me being a lousy lay. Well you know what fucker…you are the one who is going to pay."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows at me cockily. "Let me tell you this Wren, the other girls that I was with didn't give in to what I wanted have a good reputation but those who didn't well they don't have their sweet and innocent reputations anymore and I still got I wanted out of them. You my dear are going to want to go back to New York when I am done with you. Who do you think is going to want you if you are a shitty fuck….or someone who fucked me and all my friends?"

I let out an indignant laugh, "Oh you have no idea." I looked into his eyes and got a hold of his brain, stared at me blankly. "Ryan the next time you decide to try to rape a girl it's going to feel like your dick is on fire. And the next time you think about spreading a rumor about me you are going to feel like you have crabs and you will itch your crotch until you decide to tell the truth. Do you understand me?" I asked him.

Ryan nodded, then walked away with a smug look on his face, like he won this conversation. I collapsed against the wall, I was drained. It took a lot out of me to do that. The last time I did, it turned around to bite me in the ass but I took advantage of my gift and did it to benefit me. This time it was going to help out some helpless victim who Ryan thinks he can just take advantage of.

The rest of school passed without incident until I was walking out to my car to go to Destiny's apartment. I saw Ryan and one of his friends kicking someone, that someone was Peter. I ran over there and shoved both of the boys off of Peter.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at them. "What the hell did Peter ever do to you guys?"

"He's Godfrey's friend and Godfrey has to pay." Ryan barked at me. "Move now my favorite little whore."

I stood defensively in front of Peter. "If you want to hurt Roman then hit me not Peter. Come on, be a man and hit me, hurt him." I shoved Ryan in the chest hard.

He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Ah fuck it isn't worth it. Come on Joe." They both walked away.

I turned to Peter who was still on the ground, "Are you okay?" I asked him. God I missed his face. I held out my hand to help him up.

"I'll survive." He took my hand in his, there it was the electricity. I smiled, I missed that feeling. "I heard you are heading over to Destiny's, she wants Roman and me there too."

"Are you riding with Roman?" I asked him.

"Well I was going to but I don't know where he is, he isn't answering his phone and we were supposed to meet here ten minutes ago."

"Do you want to ride with me? I mean you can always call him again and let him know." I offered. I was hoping that he would say yes. I hadn't realized how much I had missed Peter. He had hurt me but it didn't stop how I felt about him.

"You know what, I would like that but I should wait for Roman. I think Destiny wants you there by yourself first." He smiled at me.

"Alright. I guess I will see you guys shortly."

I started to walk towards my car but Peter called after me, "Wren?" I turned back and looked at him, "Thanks for helping out with those two assholes."

"No problem, Peter." I said as I walked away.

I got to Destiny's apartment and she opened the door before I had even knocked. "I'm glad you got here before they did. I need you to do something for this to work." She handed me a knife. I raised my eyebrows at her. "We need your blood too." _Too…_ I thought to myself. "Cut yourself and put it in this cup."

"You're serious aren't you?" I looked at her.

"Yes, I am! Do it now before they get here. The visions come to people in different ways. Sometimes you just know and then it is over, sometimes there are trials and then it's over. I have heard of people having flashes of the one they are supposed to be with but whatever it is you will know who it is when you come to." I listened to her and closed my hand down around the knife and cut into my flesh. It hurt but it got me the results she wanted my blood. I dripped it into the cup she had sitting aside for it. When it was full enough she handed me a towel. The smell of the blood made my stomach rumble.

"Hey Cuz, we're here." Peter called from the entry way.

"Wait there." She called out to Peter, "Now drink this." She handed me shot glass filled with a revolting smelling liquid. I didn't hesitate and drank it, it burned all the way down and warmed my stomach. I could feel it from my head to the very tips of my fingers and toes.

"That was vile." I said to her as I put the glass on the bar. Whatever it was the effects were already hitting me. It felt like I was drunk and hyperaware of my surrounding all at once.

"Here cut your hands and fill these." Destiny told them as they filled shot glasses with their blood. I licked my lips at the smell, their blood smelt so strongly. Peter's was like an herbal menagerie and Roman's was like caramel.

"Your blood smells like caramel." I told Roman. The room started spinning, "Is the room supposed to be spinning?"

"Yes, now drink this." Destiny handed me another cup, this time I knew exactly what it was, blood. I drained the cup quickly and the last thing I remember about that cup was the sound of it hitting the ground with a loud clank.

All of a sudden it was dark, I couldn't see a thing it was like my vision had been taken away from me. It stayed dark for a long time. I tried to call out but I didn't have a voice. I was trying to call out his name, the one I wanted to be with. Nothing came out. It was so dark, I felt like I was going to start to panic and then there were hearts glowing in the distant, two beating pulsating glowing hearts. I walked toward them, I heard Roman's words in my head, _Remember who your blood sings for_. Then I realized it had always been there in front of me, how could I have been so stupid? The answer, had been staring me in the face the whole time. I just ignored it. There was one thing that I had with one of them but not with the other. My blood boiled for one of them. How did I not know that my heart had already belong to one of them? I started to run towards the hearts that were still so far in the distance. The heart I wanted to be with was even further of then the other one. It just kept going further and further away from me. I didn't know how to get him to stop. So I screamed his name….

"Peter!"

All of a sudden the world came rushing towards me. I was freezing and on fire all at once. I realized that was laying on the floor next to that stupid glass, and was covered in sweat. I was confused when I sat up, I pulled my knees up to my chest. Sun was no longer illuminating the apartment. I looked at the three people who were staring at me.

"How long was I out?" I asked

"A couple hours, that is the longest I have ever seen anyone under." Destiny said as she walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and a couple of pills. "Honey you look like you have been through the ringer. Don't worry they are Advil."

I stood up slowly, "I feel like I have been drinking all day and now I have a hangover." I looked over at Peter and Roman. I could tell they knew what the answer was. "Did I scream out the name?" I asked meekly.

"Yes." Roman said quietly. He had a bit of sadness in his eyes. It hurt me to see that because he had always been so very good to me. I walked over to him and hugged him. "Your blood sings for him."

I nodded still embracing him and added, "Roman you gave me the answer. It was your voice I heard telling me what I should do. I was stupid for not seeing it in the beginning. Whenever I touch Peter or I'm near him there is an electricity that sets me on fire. Roman it doesn't change how I feel about you. I care about you just about more than anyone else in this world. You're my very best friend in all this world." I parted from our hug.

I looked over at Peter, I could hear his heart pounding in anticipation. I smiled at him as I walked up to him. He took me into his arms and hugged me tightly and kissed my head. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. My body was on fire and buzzing. It was like it was just us, he kissed my lips and my soul started to sing. I didn't know if I had just been ignoring this feeling before or if I had no conflict in my soul but I hadn't noticed it before. This was my home, this is where I was meant to be. Peter and I parted.

"Get a room." Roman joked. I was glad that he could joke when I felt like I might have ripped out his heart. I knew that there was a girl out there for him that made every fiber of his being awaken to her being. I smiled over at Roman.

"Did you tell him what happened today?" I asked Peter.

"No." Peter looked back at me mindfully.

"What happened?" Roman asked.

I took a deep breath and moved towards the couch where I sat down I was starting to feel slightly weak. Peter and Roman followed while Destiny cleaned up her herbs and things like that. I looked at Peter who had sat next to me, "This past weekend, I went to a party with Ryan. My intent when we first got there was to…." God why was it so hard to tell him the truth? He gave me an encouraging smile. "...to have sex with him. It was so close to the full moon and I was going stir crazy. I decided pretty much right after getting there when I realized I needed to drink a lot to even let my mind loosen up enough. It was hard to think about it with either of you." I looked at them both because it was the truth and well they needed to know it, my eyes landed on Peter's face which looked like it was thinking of the past. I gave him a sad look, he touched my face. "Anyway, Ryan got drunk and decided we were going to have sex no matter what I thought about it. He tried to rape me."

Peter tensed up, "What do you mean tried? Did you do the magic mind control thing that Roman can do?"

I shook my head, "No. It doesn't work on drunk people, their mind is too hard to lock into one place. It's like taking a wild animal by a leash and trying to get it to follow you. It doesn't work." I looked over at Roman who gave me a reassuring look. "He would have raped me if Roman hadn't been there. He walked in and saved me." I was reliving my shame, I looked down at my hands thinking about how badly they were shaking that night. "That night he said that he was going to make Roman pay. I am guessing his payment was what he did you today." I touched Peter's face, he hadn't shaved for a few days his stubble rubbed roughly against my hand. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He asked me.

"If I hadn't gone to that party with him none of this would have happened. If I hadn't dressed the way I did or given him the idea that I would have sex with him." I shook my head.

"Wren nothing about the way you were dressed that night said fuck me. There were girls there wearing far less clothing." Roman looked at me. "You are not at fault for any of that…and think about it…if that hadn't happened then you wouldn't have come to Destiny so quickly, we would still be waiting for some closure in all this." How did he come so wise? "What happened to Peter today?"

"Ryan and his friend, Joe, jumped me on the way out of school. They thought beating me up seemed like a good way to get back at you. Wren jumped in and told them to beat her up instead because that would hurt you not me getting the shit beat out of me." Peter told Roman.

"He just left and didn't hit you?" Roman asked me.

"Yes. I am sure there is a part of him that regrets doing what he did to me…if not it will the next time he tries to rape a girl or tell a rumor about me." I smiled.

Roman smiled wickedly at me, "Is that you were doing when he grabbed you today?"

"Yes, he is going to feel like his dick is on fire the next time he tries to rape someone and if he tells a rumor about me then he is going to be itching his crotch a lot because he is going to feel like he has a bad case of crabs." I thought about the power that I had locked in my head.


	8. Walking on Sunshine

Chapter 8: Walking on Sunshine

Peter and I only stuck around Destiny's for a short time after Roman left. I was starting to feel tired even though I was not conscious for several hours.

"Give me your keys." Peter held out his hand as we got to my car, I handed my keys to him but not before giving him a quizzical look. "I'm going to drive you home and make sure you get tucked in and get a good night's sleep." I smiled at him and got into my car. Roman had left shortly before us making up some lame excuse to leave. I knew he was going home to lick his wounded heart. Or maybe he was okay. I wasn't sure because he wasn't giving away too much. One thing I did know is that he was disappointed. I wanted to know I still made the right decision and placed my hand into Peter's and there it was, the electricity zinging up my fingertips, into my hand and up my arm. I smiled contently at the feeling. "You must like the feeling too?" Peter murmured.

"I do. It's a good sensation. The right feeling." I felt content for the first time in months, hell years. We pulled up to my loft and Peter parked the car in my parking spot. "How did you know this is my spot?" I asked with slight confusion.

"I may have driven past here a few times while we weren't talking hoping to get a glimpse of you." He confessed as he got out of the car.

While we were walking in to my loft, I could feel the hum of energy enveloping Peter. It got stronger and louder as we got to my place. It was the first time we had been alone since we were wolves. "Come in, make yourself comfortable. I am going to go change into something more comfy."

As I started to walk away Peter gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He engulfed me in his arms and looked down at me. My breathing hitched as I looked up into his blue eyes, they reflected warmth and love. He placed his forehead on mine and closed his eyes as if trying to take in this moment to memory forever. I could see his nostrils flaring as he took in the smells. His hands hovered over the back hem of my shirt, I pulled him closer to me; as if it was a cue to him that it was okay for him to touch me. I was wondering if he thought I was wounded to the point of not wanting to be touched after what happened with Ryan. But when I was with him, the memory of it melted away like a bad dream. Peter's hands no longer hesitated at the hem of my shirt, they were on my bare skin on my back exploring. I could feel the wolf awaking in my subconscious like Peter was calling to her. I could barely contain the feeling she was sending. I kissed Peter, I wanted to lose myself in him. He responded immediately by pushing me against the closest wall. Our tongues mingled and explored each other's mouths. I was extremely turned on. How could this man have such an effect over me? On another thought how would I get anything done when he was around me if he aroused such feelings in me? I wouldn't.  
I pulled Peter's shirt off over his head. I ran my hands over his chest and down his treasure trail, stopping right at the edge of his boxers. He groaned with pleasure. I took his hand and walked him up to my room. We both knew was going to happen. When we got up there I took off my cardigan and blouse. Now we were on equal grounds with the amount of clothing we had on. Peter looked like he was ready to pounce on me. Instead he walked over to me slowly; I stood there watching him as he unlatched my front latch bra and released my breasts from their prison. He instantly placed his hands on my breasts, his fingers aptly pinched and teased my nipples. I could feel the familiar burning in my loins. I moaned loudly. I looked at him as we moved closer to the bed. He smirked at me. He turned his attention from my nipples for one second to grab ahold of the belt loops on my jeans and pull me back to him when he bit the top of my right breast. I yelped because it took me by surprise. He looked up at me with lust in his eyes as he moved his way to my nipple. He started out by flicking it with his tongue lightly teasing me. His hands moved to the button of my jeans where he undid it and pulled them down quickly. One of his hands moved over the top of satin material panties (_this was one moment I was happy I wore nice underwear.) _ Finding the treasure he had been searching for he ran his hand over the wet spot on my undies that he had caused by arousing me. He then latched him mouth onto my nipple sucking it hard. All I could was stand there and take his exploration of my body. I started to fidget as he moved his fingers under the light material of my panties and into the lips of my pussy. He pulled himself off of my breast and looked at me with such passion and need in his eyes. I knew I reflected his feelings. He pulled off my underwear and stared at me in my naked glory. I looked at him sadly, he was still fully clothed. I knew exactly what hid under those pants of his. Peter smiled slyly at me. He knew what I wanted as I backed away from him and backed myself on to my bed never taking my eyes off him. He watched me as he was excruciatingly slow about taking off his jeans. I whimpered in response to him. It didn't speed him up.

"Peter?" I whined as I sat up on my knees in bed. He finally moved slightly quicker and pulled down his boxers releasing his sizable penis that extremely erect. I smiled at him as he crawled up the bed to where I was. He pushed me down from my sitting position and moved to kissing my neck. I hated the thought that I was getting all the pleasure from him and he wasn't getting anything from me. I looked at him. He was moving his way down my stomach placing kisses on his way down as his right hand kneaded my breast. He made his way to the apex of my thighs and lingered there for a moment before spreading my legs and making himself at home between them. His tongue worshiped my clit. I cried out in pleasure as I was close to an orgasm.

"Peter…" I panted as I pulled he head up to face me. I wanted to revel in him as well, he crawled back up the bed and I pushed him over so I was now on top of him. He growled at me as I bit him lightly on the collar bone. I started to move my way down his chest leaving kisses long the way. His chest hair tickled my nose as I went. Peter smelled so good. _Home_, I thought to myself.

Peter stopped me as I reached the trail of hair that lead to his erection. I looked up at him. "If you do that then we won't be having sex tonight." His voice was gruff and lustful. I smiled at him and crawled back up his body, planting a kiss on his lips before lifting myself up so I was hovering over his erect penis. This was something we both wanted for a long time. I slowly almost painfully slow for both of us, lowered myself down onto his penis. I could tell he was getting impatient so in one quick move he was on top and I was under him.

"You're too much of a tease to be on top." He growled full of passion as he kissed me and plunged himself into me. I gasped, he filled me completely. I hadn't realized how close I was to falling over the edge and shattering into a million tiny pieces of an orgasm brought. I moved my hips faster against him. He grabbed them to slow me down. Peter controlled the rhythm and the pace. He was being the Alpha male and wasn't going to let me dictate anything. Finally he sped up his pace and I let out a loud moan as I was hit with the warmth of a life shattering orgasm. Peter followed in suit. He collapsed on top of me breathing heavily. I kissed his shoulder gently. Knowing that this is how life should be; that this was who I was meant to be with.

"Peter?" I said in barely a whisper as we parted and he laid on his back and I snuggled into the crook of his arm with my head on his chest.

"mmm." He looked down at me.

"Don't leave me tonight." I said quietly.

He chuckled. "I don't think I could if I wanted to. You wore me out."

As I laid there listening to his heart beat loudly in his chest; I thought about how everything that had happened bringing us to this point. I felt for him like I felt like no other. When he touched my skin, I felt like I was on fire. There was something he brought alive in me that no one else ever could. Last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Peter stroking my hair.

I knew it had to be a dream because I couldn't feel anything but it didn't change my terror…

_Peter was being beat up by Ryan and Joe again. There was another person with them. It was a face I had seen before one from my past. _

"_Ah Wren…welcome." The man from my past kicked Peter hard in the side as he was trying to get up. _

"_Stop!" I screamed trying to shove myself between them but I couldn't there was something holding me back. _

"_I thought you loved me, Arenda. You were my one and only, well until you thought you could use your mind control on me. Wren…the dragons are going to eat you alive but not before burning you from the inside out." He smiled wickedly at me as he blew fire out of his mouth at Peter who was instantly turned into ash. _

_I screamed loudly. _

"Wren?! Wren?!" The voice was full of panic and concern. I shoved and tried to get away until I fell on the floor of my room. I looked up and I saw Peter staring down at me. "Are you okay?"

"Oh my god, you're okay." I had tears streaming down my face.

"Of course I am. I am right here." He came down onto the floor with me and took me into his arms. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

I nodded. "Yes please. Tea would be nice." I let him get up. He put on his boxers and head down the stairs to the main floor of my loft. I got up and put on a pair of underwear and a large t-shirt and followed him downstairs. I couldn't shake the foreboding feeling I had about the dream. I hadn't dreamt like that ever. I sat down on the couch. I was close to the time I would have to get up to get ready to go to school either way so I was okay just staying up. I heard the teapot screaming and all of a sudden there was a steaming cup of tea in front of my face.

"Here." Peter handed me the cup and sat down next to me. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked again.

"I'll be okay. It was just a nightmare. Maybe it was because of the herbal mixture Destiny gave me. It was just vivid. I took a drink of my tea, it burned my mouth which I was okay since it showed me I was awake and life was safe and okay and I was with Peter. "Hey…I didn't even think about this…did you tell your mom that you were okay and you wouldn't be home?" I didn't want his mom to hate me because I he didn't let her know he was safe.

"Yeah. After you fell asleep. I couldn't sleep for a while, so I texted her to let her know. She wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight." He smiled at me.

"Of course." I placed my cup of tea on the table across from us and snuggled up to him. Peter smelt wonderful, like something from the part of my memory I couldn't place. "I am going to go take a shower and see if I can shake off this stupid dream. Care to join me?" I raised my eye brows at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Can we swing past my house before going to school?" He asked me.

"Of course." I stood up and walked towards my bathroom, I turned to look at him and noticed he had a dark bruise on his side where Ryan and Joe had kicked him several times. I walked back up to him and touched it, frowning.

"You shouldn't frown, it gives you wrinkles." I frowned even more. "I'll be fine. Especially if we have more nights like we did last night." He smiled at me. I bit my lip remembering how he made me feel. My loins were instantly on fire. He kissed my forehead and playfully shoved me towards the bathroom. I was surprised we actually showered. We did marvel in the others body while we soap the other up. Peter washed my hair which to me was surprisingly intimate. Massaged my head with his long, nimble fingers. I was utterly relaxed after our shower and could have melted on the couch and stayed there all day. Unfortunately we had school. I went up to my room after our shower and got dressed. I felt extra girly. I got dressed in a cute navy dress with small flowers all over it, a cream and light brown colored scarf and a light mustard colored cardigan. I put on a pair of light brown mid-calf riding boots and accessorized with a pair of cream rose earrings. I went down stairs where peter was waiting for me already fully dressed in his clothes from the day before. I smiled at him as I quickly gathered my wet hair and fishtail braided it so it lay over my shoulder.

"You look beautiful." He kissed my cheek as he walked past me to grab his phone that as on the counter ringing.

"Hello?" He answered it. "Yeah, I'm at Wren's…..No….I will catch a ride with her. Yeah. Okay yeah. We'll see you soon…bye."

"Roman?" I asked.

"Yes. He wanted to know if he needed to come pick me up for school today. But I assumed that you would drive me since I am here."

"Of course but you know if you really want to ride with Roman I can leave you at your house and he can pick you up."

"He actually invited himself to ride with us." Peter grabbed my hand as we head out of the house. I had left all my stuff from school in my car since I didn't have any homework.

"Alright." I handed my keys over to Peter. He looked at me. "I like having a hot chauffeur cart me around." I teased him.

He shrugged and walked over to my door and opened it for me. "Mademoiselle." He bowed and he closed the door. "So what do I get paid?" He questioned.

"What do you mean what do you get paid?" I knew what he wanted me to answer.

"I mean since I am you chauffeur…how are you going to pay me?" he ran his hand up my thigh. "Are you wearing underwear?" He questioned as his hand ran higher up my leg.

I swatted his hand away playfully. "Wouldn't you like to know?!" I smirked at him. "How shall I pay you? Would you take my money?" He shook his head. "My appreciation?" Again he shook his head. I took his hand and placed it on my breast, "Can I pay you with this?"

"Well you're getting closer…that would be partial payment." He smiled cunningly at me as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he drove.

I took his hand off my chest and ran mine up his thigh and reached his crotch of his jeans. His breathing hitched. I smiled at the effect I had on him. "Would this be a good payment?" I rubbed hard enough to make him moan. "I'll take that as a yes." I laughed at him as I stopped rubbing and moved them back to my lap.

"Hey, who said you could stop?" He barked at me.

"Oh now who is greedy?" I said as he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. We had just pulled up to the stairway that led to his house.

"Hold that thought and I might take you up on your payment later." He smiled at me as we got out of the care and went into his house.

His house was a small trailer, my loft was maybe two time larger than his trailer. When we walked into it, we were greeted by Peter's mom Lynda.

"Good morning you, two. Sweetheart." She kissed Peter's cheek as he walked by her.

"Hi mom. I'm going to go change." He smiled at her.

"Alright." Lynda then turned to me and smiled. "I am glad you decided that you chose him. You make him happy." She sat down on the chair by me.

"He makes me happy too." I gazed back at, "You really have raised an extraordinary son, Lynda."

"Well thank you that means a lot to me. He's a sweet boy isn't he?"

"Now Mom; that is enough." Peter walked out of his bedroom which was situated down a narrow hallway that lead to the back of the house. He walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Peter?" Lynda called him to her. She said something I couldn't hear or I chose not to hear.

There was a knock at the door and then Roman walked in. "Hi Roman." I said as he walked in.

"Hey, Wren, Peter, Lynda." He said as he sat down next to me on the couch. "How are you today?" He asked me.

"A bit tired but I am good. Actually I'm happy and I am starting to feel like myself again. Roman?" I looked at him, "Are we okay?"

"We are great. Remember what I told you…." He looked at me straight in the eyes. "I would be happy for you not matter who you decided to be with as long as he is good to you and if you could tell him your truths. And well you can tell Peter everything. As long as you are okay I am okay. And know that if he hurts you I will hurt him."

I giggled. "Alright I will keep that in mind. Maybe you should let Peter know because I wouldn't want to fuck with an upset upyr."

Roman and I were laughing as Peter walked over, "What are you to laughing about?"

"About pissed off upyrs." I smiled up at him. "We should probably get going. Lynda is was nice to see you again, I'll see you later tonight."

"Of course dear, is there anything you want for dinner?" She asked me.

"I am okay with anything. I would be happy with whatever you cook. Thank you for asking." I smiled as we walked out of the house. My phone was ringing in my bag.

I grabbed out of my purse. It was my mom. "Hi mom." I answered

"Hello, darling. How are you?"

"I am great mom thanks. How are you?" I asked

"I am good, Arenda you sound happy. More like yourself than I have heard in a long time."

"I am. So when are you coming to visit?"

"I will be there on Thursday. Do you think that you will be able to skip out of school on Friday?"

"Of course if you will be here I can do anything." The thought of having my mom visit made my heart even happier than I thought it could be.

"Alright dear. I will call before I head over. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." As I hung up the phone. I smiled over at peter who was still driving my car around. "My mom will be here on Thursday." I couldn't wait to see her. I missed her so very much. I needed her to visit with her words of wisdom. I also wanted to let her know who I chose to be with. I wanted to let her know that I was happy.

"That will be nice." Peter smile over at me. "Now I am slightly nervous that I have to meet the mother."

"Oh please, I am having dinner with yours Peter. I can imagine that our mothers are similar, I mean they are both gypsys and mine is a werewolf. The only difference is she fell in love with an upyr." I looked back at Roman in the mirror, he smiled at me. It was a comfort to me that I had him still in my life and that he was still friends with Peter after I decided who I wanted to be with. Come to think about it I was happy that I had moved to Hemlock Grove.

**A/N: So this chapter was a bit smutty but it had been a while since I actually had any smut. Thanks for your patience with me getting this chapter out. I will have another once coming quickly. So what do you guys think? Let me know I love to hear your comments. **


	9. Truth Through Blood

Chapter 9: Truth through Blood

Peter and I survived our first day as a couple. I talked with Jennie while we were in gym and let her know that it would be best if I didn't sit with the group anymore. She was completely understanding to why I made that decision and supported me. I was so glad that I made a friend like her. Hemlock Grove actually held more for me than I originally thought it would. It had provided me with love and the peace I needed. I wouldn't have believed that when I arrived I would have believed I would actually be happy in Hemlock Grove. If I would have decided to go somewhere else I wouldn't have met Peter and Roman, the two men who changed my world so drastically.

I smiled as I walked up to my car where Peter was waiting for me. I walked right into him and hugged him. He squeezed tightly in his arms, it was like his embrace reenergized me. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Hi." I was slightly breathless and got butterflies in my stomach as I thought about the night before and how he made me feel.

"Hi, how was the rest of your day?" He asked me.

"It was good, nothing exciting happened. What about yours?" I inquired as Roman walked up next to us.

"You should hear what they are saying about you." Roman glared back at a group of guys who were talking near us.

I rolled my eyes, at this point I didn't care what they said about me. I was done with the rumors. I knew exactly where they were coming from and I hoped his dick was bleeding because he was itching so badly.

"Should I care what they are saying?" I asked.

Roman shrugged, "Just thought you would like to know."

"They are just lies, spread by a jealous asshole who just wanted to get in my pants." I was done with dealing with Ryan and his fucking friends. I wanted nothing more than to bathe in a pool of their blood. _Shit where did that come from? _I thought to myself. I had to think about it, it had been almost three days since I had blood. My mom had set me up with a storage of blood that she got from the blood bank before I left town. I tended to get a bit testy, okay I got down right viscous if I didn't have blood every few days. I thought of it as my own dirty little secret but then again I was sure Roman was in on that secret.

"Alright." Was all Roman said as he got into the car. I turned and looked at the boys who were staring at me snickering. I could feel my anger on the brink of explosion, my wonderful day was not going to end in blood. I centered myself and pushed the anger down into the depth of my soul where it came from. I looked at the two boys and memorized their faces in my head. I had seen them from time to time with Ryan at parties or when he was just hanging out outside of school. One of the boys was husky with a face full of freckles and dark auburn hair that flopped on his head like a mop and the other was tall and extremely thin. He had big brown eyes and bleach blond hair which was obviously not his natural hair color.

"Wren?" Peter looked over the top of my car at me.

He pulled me from my revenge plots. "Hmm?" I turned and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He had concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we run to my place before we go to yours?" I needed to drink some blood or I would not be able to calm myself down. "Is that okay with you Roman?" I asked him as I sat down in the front passenger seat next to Peter.

"No problem. You were plotting weren't you?" He smiled at me when I looked back at him. It was a devious smile, one that was looking for trouble.

"No." I lied. I wasn't in the right mind set right now.

We pulled up to my loft and I told them guys I just needed to run in quick and I would be right back out. I got inside and I pulled open the drawer in the fridge where my blood surplus had been kept and I only had a few bags left. I had to send my mom a text to bring more when she came to visit. I poured some of it into a glass and the smelt hit me hard and I didn't even warm it up, I just guzzled it down. It was cold and it hit my stomach hard but it was just what I needed. I went into the bathroom quickly to brush my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror to be sure I didn't have any blood or toothpaste dribbling down my face. I then returned to the car where Peter and Roman were waiting.

"You smell like blood." Roman said. I should have known he would have smelt it even after I brushed my teeth. Fucking upyr.

I laughed nervously, "You must be hungry Roman." I didn't want to disgust Peter with my need for blood. I even repelled myself, I hated that I needed it so badly, I was like a drug addict waiting for my next fix.

"Maybe." He caught my eye in the mirror of the car and raised his eye brow at me. He knew I was lying.

Peter looked over at me and smiled sympathetically and took my hand into his and kissed my fingers. He looked like he didn't care what I just did. As the blood settled in my stomach, I started to feel more light hearted again. More like myself.

Lynda was making dinner when we got to Peter's house. Roman told us he would see us later and head home to have dinner with Shelley. I still appreciated how much he cared for his little sister. I needed to make it a point to get over and visit her at some point. I could smell the food up the hill, a mixture of spices and meat cooking. We walked into the house and Lynda was busy in the kitchen.

"Hello, kids." She smiled at us.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" I asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh no. I have it taken care of. Why don't you two go enjoy each other's company?" She suggested as she started back at what she was doing.

Peter took my hand and led me outside. I still felt the electric current humming off of him and setting fire to my body and made me ache for him. We walked out into his yard which was quite cluttered with junk. They have moved to Hemlock Grove and didn't change anything about the house they moved into including the yard. If they cleaned it up and added some more grass it would have been a lovely area. Peter sat down on a hammock that was hanging sadly between two trees. He pulled me down next to him and kissed me. It was a passionate deep kiss. His tongue mingled with mine and made me burn deep in my soul. I climbed on top of him and smiled at him. He pulled me down closer to him and ran his hand under the back of my shirt. His skin on my skin made me pant with need. I kissed him harder with need. He moaned against my mouth, the logical part of me knew we could not do what we were leading to in the open. I pulled myself away from him panting in need and looked down at Peter who stared back at me with pure lust. I smiled softly at him and kissed his forehead and snuggled in next to him.

"Really, Wren?" He looked down at the bulge that had formed in his pants. I smiled at him slyly.

"We can't right now, your mom could walk out here." I did not want to make a bad impression with Lynda because I cared so much for Peter it hurt.

He pulled my left leg up over his boner and kissed me on the nose. "Isn't that the exhilarating part of it?" He smirked.

I shoved him knowing he was joking, I am sure that he felt the same way about that as I did. I am actually glad that we didn't do anything because minutes later Lynda walked out of the trailer to tell us that dinner was ready. How shitty would that have been to walk out and see your son and his girlfriend having sex on your hammock? I shook my head thinking about what the repercussions could have been however I think Lynda is a much more forgiving mother than others might be.

Dinner was delicious. Lynda had made roast with red potatoes and carrots. She had procured a bottle of wine for dinner which we drank out of pint glasses. The roast was seasoned just right it melted in my mouth. I wasn't super hungry because of the blood that I had drank earlier but I ate enough to make Lynda feel appreciated. She put some of the left overs in a container for me and sent it home with me. One thing that I like about Lynda is that she didn't ask too many questions. She knew I was were and upyr and left it at that. I didn't need to explain how or why my parents were together because the reality of it was they were together because they loved each other. I assumed that is all she wanted for her son as well; to be loved by someone who loved with the equality that he loved her.

"Lynda, dinner was amazing. Thank you so much." I hugged her, this dinner felt so different from the one that I had with Roman and Olivia. I felt like family with Lynda and well Olivia, she seemed put off by my visit but only accepted to make Roman happy. She wasn't happy that someone else had Roman's attention. She expected great things from him and she was right he was bound to do great things. I could feel it in my heart.

"You're welcome darling. You are welcome here any time," she then whispered into my ear, "Thank you for making my sweet boy so happy."

I smiled at her and nodded. "Care to walk me to my car handsome?" I touched Peter's chest.

"I think I should drive you home." He walked to his room and grabbed a duffle bag that I could only presume that was filled with clothes.

"Oh, is this your way of inviting yourself for a sleep over?" I smirked at him. I actually enjoyed having him with me at night. Okay, so it had only been one night but I didn't want to spend much time apart from him.

"Well if you don't want me to come home with you." He smiled slyly back at me as he started back to his room.

"No…no…" I giggled, "Come home with me; that is if it's okay with your mom." I looked over at Lynda.

"Honey as long as he is happy and safe, I am okay with whatever he does." She had a warm spirit about her and I knew that is what I loved about her she also reminded me in some ways of my mom. So that evening Peter came to stay with me.

Time flies by when you are happy, before I knew it, it was Wednesday and my mom was expected to be in Hemlock Grove on Thursday. Wednesday night Peter surprised me by showing up at my house after school. I had left school slightly early so I could get things ready for my mom's visit and clean my loft. He had brought dinner with him, sandwiches from the local deli and ice cream. We ate our sandwiches out on my patio with a salad. It was so beautiful outside that evening. I was going to bring the ice cream out to eat on the patio but decided that I wanted to enjoy it on Peter instead of with him.

"Peter?" I called him into the loft. He walked in and I pushed him up against the fridge. He grinned at me before I kissed him, he was taken aback when his tongue entered my mouth and got a taste of the vanilla ice cream that I had in it.

"Are we going to play this game?" He asked me after we parted.

"Wouldn't I taste good with ice cream?" I asked him. He growled and picked me up and set me on the counter.

"You taste good with or without ice cream." He pulled my shirt up over my head and ran his face over my breasts. "God, you are beautiful!" He stood back and looked at me. I leaned back on the counter letting him get a good look and then I took a spoonful of the ice cream and took a bite but not without letting it dribble down the front of me.

"Oops." I looked down at my belly and chest where the ice cream spilt and looked back up at Peter who was staring at me. I swear I saw the wolf flash across his eyes. He slowly stocked towards me as he reached me he started to lick the ice cream off my chest and moved his way down to my belly. I could feel a dull fire starting to burn brightly within me. I moaned loudly and he got to the top of my jeans. I pushed off the counter and stood in front of him and grabbed the front of his jeans and unlatched them. I pulled them down with me as I got down on my knees in front of him. He looked down at me and watched me intently to see what I was doing. I ran my hand up his chest and back down as I pulled down his boxers. I smiled at what was in front of me, his penis was semi hard and I thought happily that I could make it hard with just my mouth. I placed my lips around the tip of his penis and started to suck. He groaned as I sucked harder and faster. He entwined his fingers in my hair controlling how fast I could go. Still in control even after I started trying to take it. He slowed me down and eventually pulled me away from the soft skin of his dick. I looked up at him through my eye lashes from the floor. He knelt down and helped up and we walked up to my room. He pretty much attacked me when we got up there. He ripped off my jeans and panties and left them in a heap at the end of my bed and crawled up the bed like a predator. I bit my lower lip as he got closer to me, he growled it was a gutturally animalistic growl. The wolf was taking over. He relieved me of my bra and I was pretty sure that he ripped the light lace fabric when he pulled it off me.

I put my hands on his face and made him look at me, "Peter, gentle." I kissed his gently on his lips and he slowed down and gently filled me up with his cock. And pushed me into an orgasm, I screamed out his name as he followed with his own. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

I was awoken the early the next morning by the sound of my door being unlocked. I straight up in bed, Peter must have heard it as well because he was on high alert. I recognized the smell of the person as soon as I was able to smell it and shoved Peter down who was starting to get up.

"Get dressed." I whispered to Peter as I ran across my room and grabbed my t-shirt and shorts. I darted down the stairs, "Mom!" I called out as I leapt into her open arms.

"Arenda, darling!" She held me tight in her arms. "I've missed you so much!" She pushed me back and smiled at me. "You look really good honey. I brought you more blood, I could only get enough for a few weeks sweetie. I will see what I can get sent to you." I looked at her as if she shouldn't say anything. "What?"

"He doesn't know yet." I whispered to her.

"Who doesn't honey?" She asked as Peter walked down the stairs from my room. I grabbed the bag full of blood and hid it in my fridge. "Oh."

Peter walked up next to me and smiled at my mom, "Mom this is Peter, Peter this is my mom Juliette."

She looked at him briefly and then smiled one of her sincere smiles, "Hello Peter, it's lovely to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well. If you would both excuse me for a second." Peter touched my finger tips with his and that electricity that we had flowed through me. I smiled as I watched him walk into the bathroom.

"Arenda?" My mom called me back to reality. She stared at me with her big blue eyes and mirrored the size of my own eyes. She also had a very similar hair color to my own however hers had darkened to a lovely light golden brown as she aged.

"What?" I demanded from her.

"Have you drank from him?" she asked me her voice was serious.

I looked at her as if she was speaking another language. How could she ask me that? I hadn't drank from someone for a long time and I hadn't intended on doing it for an even longer time. "No. He doesn't even know that I need blood. I don't want him to be repelled by me. I mean I disgust myself." I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Oh honey, please don't cry. You will learn to control yourself. I see the way he looks at you, I doubt that he would care about one little quirk." How did my mom know what I needed to hear when I needed to hear it?

I laughed a bit, "A little quirk. Please Mom, my need for blood is not a little quirk! I am not ready to ask him if I can drink from him."

"I would let you." Peter's voice startled me. I turned and looked at him there was something peaceful about him that made all my fears and worries wash away. "I figured you needed blood to survive, I mean you are half upyr." He stood next to me.

"I'm not ready." I looked at my mom in sort of a panic. I wasn't ready to tell Peter my secret either, the reason why I was here in Hemlock Grove.

"Arenda, tell him." She said sternly as she walked out onto the patio and closed the door behind her. I didn't want to tell him one of my deepest secrets and worse thing that had ever happened to me in my life. It changed the course of who I was in New York and shoved me into my new life in Hemlock Grove.

I turned to Peter and took a deep breath, "There is something I should tell you and if after I tell you don't want to be with me anymore I understand." As I went to tell him my truth.

_**A/N: So there is chapter 9. What do you guys think her secret is? It's a good one that is going to haunt her later on in the story. **____** Leave your comments/reviews etc…I love hearing from you! And thank you all so much for your support!**_


End file.
